Les Sentinelles du Firmament : Deuxième partie
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Daisy est finalement parvenue à retourner à l'Observatoire par ses propres moyens. Mais il semblerait que ce sera pour une courte durée, car sitôt arrivée chez elle, le patriarche l'informe que nombre des leurs ont disparu, ainsi que les sept fyggs, les fruits tant attendus de l'Yggdrasil. Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû arriver, mais la vie ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu...
1. Annexe 1

**L'Observatoire**  
 _(liste des Célestelliens et de leurs fonctions à compter de la nomination de Daisy en tant que Gardienne)_

 **Chef** :

Commandant Apodis : patriarche des Célestelliens, petit de taille, doté de cheveux blancs malgré son crâne dégarni, d'une longue barbe, d'un visage bienveillant adouci de profondes rides et d'yeux noirs.

 **Prêtresse** :

Paeonia : cheveux châtain clair noués en une seule natte et yeux bleu pâle.

 **Guérisseur** :

Milanus : Célestellien-soigneur aux cheveux et aux yeux marron foncé.

* * *

Gardiens et Gardiennes :

 **Gardienne de Chérubelle**

Daisy : très jeune Célestellienne aux cheveux ondulés, blonds comme le soleil et aux yeux verts.

 **Gardiens d'Ablithia **

Cygne : Gardienne grande et gracile aux longs cheveux bouclés, châtain clair, et aux yeux bleus.

 **Apprenti** : Geai

Tucano : coéquipier de Cygne, grand, aux cheveux acajou et aux yeux brun-doré.

 **Apprentie** : Mésange.

 **Gardien du Plicata**

Perdix : Célestellien posé aux cheveux noir d'encre et aux yeux d'un rose délicat.

 **Gardien de Bacili**

Pincio : Célestellien doux et gentil, aux yeux de cristal et aux cheveux blonds.

 **Gardien de l'Abbaye des Vocations**

Butio : grand Célestellien, très doux, brun aux yeux marron clair.

 **Apprentie** : Lynn.

 **Gardien de Rivesall **

Héphaïstos : grand et fort, ses cheveux sont bruns, comme sa courte barbe et ses yeux décidés.

 **Apprenti** : Bram.

 **Gardienne de Finefleur **

Pétale : menue, aux cheveux rose clair noués en chignon bas sur sa nuque et aux yeux marrons.

 **Apprenti** : Cody.

 **Gardien de Pontaudy **

Virgile : Célestellien avenant, ses cheveux sont longs et blonds, attachés en une queue-de-cheval basse et ses yeux, bleus.

 **Gardien d'Ouadi**

Véga : Gardien renfrogné, jeune, aux cheveux violet foncé et aux yeux bruns.

 **Gardien de Saint-Sévaire **

Noctua : discret et mystérieux, ses cheveux sont très noirs et il a de magnifiques yeux argentés.

 **Apprenti** : Merle

* * *

Patrouilleurs :

 **Région d'Ablithia**

Genêt : ses yeux sont dorés et ses cheveux, bruns.

Aigreta : cheveux châtain clair attachés en chignon et yeux gris.

 **Région du Plicata**

Harmonie : gracieuse Célestellienne aux longs cheveux épais, d'un blond clair ravissant, et aux yeux bleu pâle ourlés de cils fournis.

Cameron : maître Célestellien séduisant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

 **Région de Bacili**

Cassiel : jumeau de Damiel, ses yeux sont bleus et ses cheveux, châtain clair.

Damiel : jumeau de Cassiel, il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette.

Adelle : petite et menue, aux longs cheveux rose pâle et aux yeux dorés.

 **Île Neuvie**

Buteo : sérieux et impliqué, il a des cheveux et des yeux bruns sombre.

 **Golfe de Rivesall **

Cornicula : grand et sérieux, ses yeux et ses cheveux sont noirs.

 **Apprenti** : Marcus.

Amicy : jeune et gentille Célestellienne blonde comme le miel et aux yeux roses.

 **Région de Pontaudy**

Pelicanus : Célestellien aimable, doté de cheveux noirs épais et d'yeux gris foncé.

 **Apprentie** : Avica.

Camélia : délicate et mince, aux longs cheveux couleur de nacre et aux yeux roses.

Pivert : petit et mince, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts.

Eulalie : petite, gentille, elle a des cheveux blond cendré lâchés et des yeux bruns.

Cyrian : maître Célestellien aux cheveux gris argenté et aux beaux yeux bleus.

 **Région de Finefleur **

Floris : cheveux attachés en chignon haut et yeux bleu turquoise.

 **Région d'Ouadi **

Garance : impliquée et sérieuse, elle est dotée de longs cheveux épais et rouges, de la même couleur que ses yeux.

 **Région névéanne **

Colibri : affable et discrète, ses cheveux sont vert foncé et ses yeux, marrons.

 **Apprentie** : Fauvette.

Gwendal : Célestellien effacé et secret doté de cheveux bruns mi-longs et d'yeux marrons.

 **Pas de région en particulier **

Léandre : assuré, aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux vert clair.

Coquelicot : forte Célestellienne aux cheveux rouges noués en chignon et aux yeux marrons.

Alexander : jeune et sûr de lui, ses cheveux sont bruns aux reflets dorés et ses yeux, vert foncé.

Aquila : maître Célestellien grand et musclé, à la tête entièrement chauve, aux yeux gris foncé et à l'expression sévère.

* * *

Gardes :

 **Gardes du corps d'Apodis**

Faucon : jumeau de Davy, châtain d'yeux, de cheveux et de barbe.

Davy : jumeau de Faucon, châtain d'yeux, de cheveux et de barbe.

 **Porte de l'Observatoire**

Alauda : jeune et gentille, dotée de cheveux bleus, bouclés et attachés en queue-de-cheval et d'yeux noirs.

 **Trésors de l'Observatoire**

Vultur : mince, ses yeux et ses cheveux sont noirs, ainsi que sa légère barbe.

 **Accès à l'Yggdrasil **

Rapace : grand et bien bâti, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron foncé.

* * *

Autres :

 **Responsable des archives **

Colombe : patiente et serviable, ses cheveux sont rose foncé, attachés en deux tresses, et ses yeux sont violets derrière ses petites lunettes.

 **Apprentie** : Ange.

 **Gestionnaire **

Mara : un peu enveloppée, ses cheveux sont blonds et bouclés, attachés en deux tresses et ses yeux sont bleus.

 **Armurier**

Grive : costaud forgeron aux épais cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris.

 **Apprenti** :Aaron.

 **Pouponnière **

Enora : maîtresse Célestellienne aux cheveux châtain foncé attachés en queue-de-cheval et aux yeux marrons.

Libellule : longs cheveux violets et yeux bleus.

* * *

Apprentis et apprenties :

 **Apprenti de Cygne**

Geai : novice aux épais cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus comme des plumes de geai.

 **Apprentie de Tucano**

Mésange : jeune Célestellienne dotée de cheveux bleus coupés courts et d'yeux gris pâle.

 **Apprentie de Butio**

Lynn : jumelle d'Avica, dotée de longues boucles blond clair et d'yeux marrons.

 **Apprenti d'Héphaïstos**

Bram : de taille moyenne mais à la musculature prometteuse, brun aux yeux marrons.

 **Apprenti de Pétale**

Cody : petit et timide, blond foncé aux yeux marrons.

 **Apprenti de Noctua**

Merle : calme et gentil, blond clair aux yeux marrons comme des plumes de merle.

 **Apprenti de Cornicula**

Marcus : ses yeux sont noirs, comme ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête.

 **Apprentie de Pelicanus**

Avica : jumelle de Lynn, dotée de cheveux blond clair, bouclés, et d'yeux bleus.

 **Apprentie de Colibri**

Fauvette : novice grande pour son âge, aux cheveux brun-roux et aux yeux bleus.

 **Apprentie de Colombe**

Ange : petite novice aux cheveux bleus attachés en une couette sur un côté de sa tête et aux yeux bruns.

 **Apprenti de Grive**

Aaron : brun foncé aux yeux verts.


	2. Chapter 1

_[Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! Et en quatre mois, cette fois. Pas mal, non ? J'aimerais bien vous promettre que je mettrai à profit les vacances d'été pour avancer la fic au maximum, mais malheureusement, je manquerai sûrement de motivation. Je le sais, je me suis fait le même coup l'année dernière. Et puis, il faut dire que mon coeur est plus enclin à écrire sur mon fandom principal qu'est Yu-Gi-Oh, surtout en ce moment où mon mental n'est pas très en forme, je le crains. Ecrire sur ce que j'aime me donne l'espoir que, peut-être, ça m'aidera à aller mieux. Enfin, trêve d'auto-apitoiement. Je vous laisse en tête-en-tête avec ce passionnant chapitre. J'ai l'intention de publier un one-shot absolument absurde sur DQIX prochainement (c'est-à-dire... relativement prochainement), et si ça peut vous intéresser, il y aura Aquila et Daisy dedans. Sur ce, à la prochaine fois, les gens. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas eu trop de mal à dénicher ce chapitre._

 _Loyiens : Merci ! Je trouve aussi que c'est beaucoup plus fluide comme ça. Quatre mois, ça va, non ? Merci, en tout cas, pour tes encouragements répétés, ils m'aident beaucoup !_

 _DaraenFEA : Ah, c'est chouette, ça ! C'est vrai que les fics commencées et jamais terminées, c'est assez frustrant. Pourtant, avec DQIX c'est assez compréhensible, c'est un gros morceau. Merci pour tes encouragements ! :D_

 _La Petite Sayo : Merci, sis. Ce commentaire était criant de vérité et d'analyse x3 Je t'aime, des bisous._

 _Sombrelame : Merci ! Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir foiré ma conclusion, ahahah. Du coup, voici la deuxième partie dans une fic à part. Plus aéré, non ?_

 _radiant : La voici ! En espérant ne pas m'être fait trop attendre !_

 _amuto 67100 : Merci ! Ce genre d'aveu fait toujours super plaisir et est super bon pour le moral w Calm ? Bien sûr ! Sinon, on peut aussi lui donner un nom à la Yu-Gi-Oh, avec un adjectif ou un nom qui les rassemble et le terme "shipping" à la fin, mais j'ai pas trop d'idées, là. J'ai essayé que ça ne tombe pas comme une pierre, justement, mais je ne veux pas que la romance prenne une place principale, c'est pour ça que c'est tellement en retrait. Mais c'était pas non plus pour me simplifier la vie; j'aurais toujours trouvé comment arranger le retour de Bram à l'Observatoire. Je suis navrée si tu trouves que ça sort de nulle part. Mais bon. Leur relation est sensée se développer dans les prochains chapitres. Ah ! Je ne suis donc pas la seule à être irritée par Flegming et le maire, ça me rassure. Moi aussi, j'avais trouvé ça tellement honteux, ce qu'il dit. Oui, j'essaie de développer Daisy et Aquila du mieux que je peux, c'est ma paire préférée du jeu et que ferais-je sans Aquila pour ajouter de la gaieté à ma fic ? (même si ce n'est pas spécialement un personnage très joyeux). Voici la suite, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en auras pensé !]_

Il n'y avait plus de lumière. C'était désormais un lourd clair-obscur qui enveloppait l'Observatoire d'un cocon grondant de nuages d'orage, qui les menaçait plus qu'il ne les protégeait. Un vent glacial transperçait les nuages et sifflait le long des parois abîmées de l'Observatoire, engourdissant les ailes, gelant les membres. La plupart de la végétation était morte et pendait lamentablement le long des parois. Des morceaux entiers de l'édifice s'étaient écroulés et leur disparition taillait des angles inégaux et coupants le long des murs. Plus de lumière, plus de chaleur, plus de vie ou presque. Le foyer des Célestelliens n'était plus un havre de repos et de sécurité, mais le symbole de l'agonie de leur peuple. A la réflexion, quelques lueurs subsistaient encore au milieu de ce silence de mort. L'Yggdrasil dressaient encore vaillamment ses branches vers le ciel lourd de menace, inébranlable et couronné de feuilles vertes vigoureuses. Et quatre silhouettes nimbées de lumière se trouvaient en-dessous.

Le premier était Apodis, patriarche de l'Observatoire. Il était escorté par ses deux gardes du corps, Faucon et Davy, et par Paeonia, la prêtresse. Leurs ailes ployaient misérablement sous le poids du désespoir et leur visage n'affichait que le renoncement qu'ils s'efforçaient de contenir. Ils étaient venus prier le grand Yggdrasil et le Tout-Puissant de leur porter secours, une fois de plus.

"Ô puissant Architecte... Ô prolifique Yggdrasil... Accorde-nous ta protection en ces temps troublés ! supplia le patriarche. Nous nous inquiétons de la sécurité de l'Observat..."

Les deux dernières syllabes s'évaporèrent dans sa bouche lorsqu'un puissant halo doré émergea de derrière l'Yggdrasil, les éblouissant. Le halo sembla ensuite se rétracter et se mouvoir vers le côté de l'Observatoire. Avec un regain d'énergie provoqué par cette divine manifestation, les quatre Célestelliens se tournèrent à la hâte pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il fit une brusque embardée vers le haut et voici qu'apparut l'Orion Express, resplendissant de lumière, aussi mystique et éclatant qu'il l'avait toujours été.

"Est-ce possible... ? murmura Apodis, sentant son coeur s'emballer d'un espoir qu'il avait peur de ressentir au cas où il serait déçu."

Mais l'Orion Express ne disparut pas, bien au contraire; il continua de décrire de grands cercles autour du toit de l'Observatoire en sifflant, comme pour annoncer à tous son retour.

"Ah, comme les prières des pieux sont vite exaucées ! s'extasia le Commandant Apodis, comblé."

Les trois autres ne dirent rien, ils avaient le souffle coupé par cette apparition et la bouffée d'espoir qui menaçait de les submerger. Tandis que l'attelage céleste s'immobilisait progressivement contre le flanc gauche de l'Observatoire, les quatre Célestelliens se précipitèrent vers lui, Apodis en tête. Lorsqu'il furent parvenus à quelques pas de lui, le patriarche fit face à ses semblables et assura :

"C'est par lui que le salut viendra !"

Dos à l'Orion Express, il ne s'aperçut pas que la porte en coulissait jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes du corps s'exclame :

"Apodis ! Quelqu'un est en train d'en sortir !"

Frappé de stupeur, le patriarche se retourna vivement. Et là, sous leurs yeux tout grands d'incrédulité, Daisy émergea en vacillant du halo de lumière.

Par les vitres de l'Orion Express, elle avait pu constater le triste état de son foyer et l'atmosphère pesante qui l'entourait. En émergeant du véhicule, elle était donc préparée à se comporter de façon grave et solennelle, et non pas en souriant bêtement comme une petite fille ravie. Du reste, elle n'en avait plus le coeur elle-même, tant l'état de son foyer l'épouvantait.

 _Tout-Puissant, jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle chose. Après l'attaque que nous avons essuyée, je croyais que les seuls dommages seraient quelques pans de mur en moins. Pas que cela signerait la fin de la prospérité et de la protection de l'Observatoire !_

Mais les faits étaient là, sa maison n'était plus qu'un lieu brisé et triste, où tous se sentaient abattus et glacés. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'Observatoire restait sa maison, elle s'étaient sentie mieux dès l'instant où elle avait remis les pieds dessus, émue aux larmes, même, comme l'on retrouve un être que l'on aime perdu depuis si longtemps. Alors oui, le lieu était désolé mais c'était quand même chez elle, et elle était heureuse d'être enfin rentrée.

Le Commandant Apodis ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'extasier toute seule bien longtemps.

"P... Par les constellations ! s'étrangla-t-il."

Daisy s'avança de quelques pas pour un meilleur confort de conversation avec le patriarche, qui la contemplait d'un oeil incrédule. C'était tout juste s'il ne se tenait pas la bouche béante. Derrière lui, les trois autres Célestelliens arboraient le même air de stupéfaction béate et qui faisait briller leur yeux, comme le ferait n'importe quel sursaut d'énergie et d'espoir.

"Daisy ? souffla Apodis. Est-ce bien toi ? Que fais-tu à bord de..."

Sa voix mourut dans un souffle horrifié lorsqu'il prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il contemplait. Une Célestellienne sans aile ni auréole. Une Célestellienne qui ressemblait à une humaine. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer :

"Qu'est-ce que cela ? Ton auréole... tes ailes... Quelles horreurs as-tu endurées, mon enfant ?"

Son ton devenu doux et prévenant la rassura et la fit brièvement se sentir comme un petite fille qui a vécu des atrocités inimaginables et qui mérite sans aucun doute qu'on la console et la chouchoute - sentiment bien agréable mais qui s'estompa assez vite; elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller de la sorte, et il y avait plus urgent pour le moment. Elle répondit donc, aussi brièvement qu'elle le put :

"Je les ai perdus en chutant de l'Observatoire, Commandant. Par fortune, l'Orion Express s'était écrasé près de l'endroit où j'avais chu moi-même et j'ai pu l'emprunter pour revenir jusqu'ici."

 _Quoi que cela n'a pas été aussi simple que cela en a l'air._

Le patriarche hocha plusieurs fois la tête, faisant un effort important pour assimiler ces incroyables informations le plus rapidement possible. Mais un autre point le taraudait; plus, semblait-il, que le préoccupant état de la jeune Gardienne.

"Mais qu'en est-il des autres Célestelliens qui sont descendus au royaume inférieur ? Pourquoi reviens-tu seule ? s'enquit-il avec empressement."

Daisy eut un mouvement de surprise.

 _Comment ? D'autres Célestelliens se sont_ consciemment _rendus au Protectorat malgré l'état d'affaiblissement évident de notre peuple ? Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai croisé aucun ?_

Le Commandant Apodis prit sûrement son silence éberlué pour un signe qu'il avait blessé la jeune Gardienne en ne se préoccupant que de la situation des autres Célestelliens et il s'avança vers elle. Ses deux gardes du corps et la prêtresse, qui n'avaient pipé mot de tout l'échange, s'approchèrent d'elle et l'entourèrent. Daisy se demanda le pourquoi de ce geste curieux, mais ainsi placée au milieu de quatre de ses semblables, elle se sentit enveloppée de chaleur et de sérénité, comme si, de nouveau, elle appartenait à un tout, un seul peuple, un seul être. Son coeur et son esprit s'apaisèrent.

"Pardonne-moi, mon enfant, dit Apodis, la ramenant à la réalité. Ton retour est à lui seul une raison suffisante de remercier le Tout-Puissant. Maintenant, viens et fais-nous part des péripéties qui agitent le Protectorat."

Daisy acquiesça sans répondre. Le groupe de Célestelliens se mit en marche après un instant de flottement, dû à l'incroyable retour de Daisy et à leur difficulté à se détourner, fascinés, de l'Orion Express. Ils s'y résolurent cependant et rebroussèrent chemin vers la salle du trône d'Apodis, où lui et la jeune Gardienne pourraient converser en paix. Sur le chemin, ils ne croisèrent presque personne; tout juste deux de leurs semblables se trainaient en frissonnant le long des marches qui menaient à l'Yggdrasil, regardant le ciel d'un oeil morose. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Daisy qui descendait vers les étages inférieurs, leur coeur s'emballa de surprise et d'espoir. Ils étaient trop loin pour la héler ou se précipiter à sa rencontre mais ils se hâtèrent vers les salles habitées de l'Observatoire pour répandre la nouvelle, qui serait bientôt relayée de son côté par Paeonia. L'abattement et la désolation qui régnaient sur son foyer aux couleurs ternies, le silence et l'absence de Célestelliens envoya des frissons d'appréhension et de douleur dans chaque parcelle de chair de Daisy. C'était comme si leur peuple avait été décimé et qu'il ne restait qu'une pauvre dizaine des leurs ici-bas, faibles et sans espoir. Même Rapace, le farouche garde qui veillait sur le chemin jusqu'à leur arbre sacré n'était plus à son poste.

 _Parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de garder cet accès ou parce qu'il a disparu, lui aussi ?_

Cette idée la déprima. Rapace était l'un des piliers fondamentaux du quotidien des Célestelliens, celui que l'on voyait chaque jour, imperturbable, toujours présent et toujours attentif, symbole que tout allait bien et que leur vie poursuivait sereinement son cours immuable. Là, devant les marches désertes menant à l'Yggdrasil, c'est comme si la situation était si désespérée qu'il ne servait à rien de perpétrer des actions jadis aussi importantes que veiller sur ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour leur peuple. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la grande salle où se trouvait le trône d'Apodis, le poids sur les épaules de Daisy s'allégea un peu. La pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, spacieuse et sereine, en partie du fait de ses tons doux et clairs, apaisants. Les chaises et les tables étaient toujours sagement alignés ici et là. Mais la Grande salle, d'habitude si frémissante de bruit et de passages était désormais pratiquement déserte. Il n'y avait que trois Célestelliens piteusement dispersés dans la pièce, les ailes basses; deux conversant dans un recoin de mur, si profondément absorbés par leurs propos qui ne se rendirent pas compte que cinq des leurs venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, et le troisième assis à une table, dont les ailes tressaillir, interdites, lorsqu'il aperçut Daisy. Paeonia quitta le groupe à ce moment-là, s'échappant vers les étages inférieurs pour répandre la nouvelle du retour de leur camarade.

Apodis s'installa avec majesté sur son trône et contempla Daisy d'un regard bienveillant et attentif. Ses deux gardes du corps, fidèles à leurs habitudes, vinrent se poster de part et d'autre de leur chef sans un mot, mais leurs yeux posés sur la jeune Gardienne brillaient de curiosité. Ils écouteraient son récit avec la même attention que le patriarche. Sans que l'on ait besoin de la relancer, Daisy commença son histoire. Elle évoqua sa chute, son réveil parmi les mortels de Chérubelle capables de la voir et qui la prenaient pour une humaine, les dégâts qu'avait subi le village suite aux effets de l'attaque dont l'Observatoire avait été victime. Elle raconta ce qu'elle avait fait à Chérubelle, son départ à Ablithia et la curieuse affaire du chevalier Keurbon. Tandis qu'elle parlait et qu'elle se sentait approcher des évènements de la grande ville, son cerveau se mit à carburer à toute vitesse alors qu'elle réfléchissait au cas de Bram.

 _Dois-je mentionner que j'ai rencontré Bram au Protectorat et qu'il m'a prêté main-forte, jusqu'à tomber amoureux d'une mortelle et décider de se détourner de notre peuple pour demeurer avec elle ? Si je fais ça, Bram ne manquera pas d'avoir des ennuis si d'aventure il regagne l'Observatoire un jour; ce qu'il a fait est une grave trahison. Mais je ne peux pas non plus mentir à mon chef ! Cacher des choses à son supérieur est aussi une faute très grave, surtout si c'est le Célestellien des Célestelliens en personne ! Ah, Bram, te rends-tu compte dans quelle situation difficile tu m'as mise ?_

Au moment où elle narrait son entrevue avec le roi d'Ablithia, Daisy prit sa décision.

 _Tant pis. Je ne peux pas risquer de précipiter mon ami dans une situation très difficile où il serait perçu comme un traître et un paria. Le Tout-Puissant me pardonne, mais je vais devoir mentir à notre chef._

Elle n'évoqua donc pas le novice, enchainant directement avec les évènements de Mortepeine. Elle vit le patriarche tiquer lorsqu'elle décrivit l'état de la ville en ruines, mais il ne fit pas mine de vouloir prendre la parole. Elle poursuivit donc avec un point bien trop grave pour qu'elle puisse le cacher aux siens : sa rencontre avec Harmonie.

"Elle n'était plus elle-même, raconta-t-elle en frissonnant au souvenir de l'état affreux dans lequel elle avait trouvé sa camarade. Amnésique, elle avait oublié qui elle était et paraissait épouvantée par ma présence. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Commandant, mais je... je l'ai laissée au Protectorat. Je sais qu'abandonner l'un des nôtres est un crime, mais je... enfin..."

Daisy ne le vit pas, mais à cette phrase " Je sais qu'abandonner l'un des nôtres est un crime", Apodis tressaillit et se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Cela ne dura pas, cependant, et il avait repris sa tranquille et douce contenance habituelle lorsqu'il interrompit la jeune Gardienne désolée :

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mon enfant, lui assura-t-il. Il est évident que tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour notre pauvre Harmonie et que la laisser dans la relative sécurité de cette église était la seule chose à faire."

Daisy se sentit un peu mieux. Si le patriarche approuvait son action, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle avait craint de commettre un acte de lâcheté méprisable, mais les paroles de son chef allégeaient un peu le poids de sa culpabilité.

"Commandant, qu'allons-nous faire pour Harmonie ? demanda-t-elle. Allons-nous l'abandonner ainsi sur le Protectorat, loin de son foyer et des siens ?"

Le patriarche secoua la tête avec tristesse.

"J'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire, mon enfant, mais malheureusement, je crains qu'aucun de nous ne soit suffisamment puissant pour raviver ses souvenirs perdus. Peut-être la vue de l'Yggdrasil réveillerait quelque chose en elle, mais il faudrait pour cela la conduire ici et, si la présence des siens l'épouvante autant que tu le dis, la forcer à revenir parmi nous pourrait aggraver son état.

-Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle soit abordée par quelqu'un qui partageait un lien véritablement fort avec elle ? suggéra Daisy en désespoir de cause. Son maître, peut-être ? Est-il encore présent à l'Observatoire ?

-Oui, mon enfant, il fait partie de ceux qui se trouvent encore parmi nous. Hélas, nous sommes trop peu nombreux désormais pour que je puisse permettre à un autre des nôtres de descendre au Protectorat.

-Ainsi donc... nous n'allons rien faire pour sauver Harmonie ? s'assura Daisy, incrédule.

-Je sais à quel point tu es dévouée aux tiens, mon enfant, mais pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, déplora le patriarche. Si les choses s'arrangent, nous dépêcherons une équipe de secours pour tenter de la raisonner, mais c'est trop risqué ces temps-ci. Continue ton récit, Daisy."

Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune Gardienne pour s'y remettre. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

 _Moi qui pensais que notre priorité serait de retrouver les nôtres le plus tôt possible... Je ne peux concevoir cette décision de laisser l'une d'entre nous livrée à elle-même sur le Protectorat comme cela._

 _Enfin... j'imagine que la situation doit être plus grave que ce que je pensais._

Daisy reprit son histoire. Elle narra son voyage jusqu'à Bacili, la situation de la ville et la façon dont l'Orion Express s'était finalement remis en marche. Puis elle se tut et attendit, avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation, que son chef reprenne la parole et lui donne des directives à suivre.

Il fallut à Apodis quelques instants pour assimiler toutes les informations inédites qui venaient de lui être rapportées.

"Mmm... donc le Protectorat a été frappé par les mêmes rayons de lumière qui ont transpercé l'Observatoire en ce triste jour..., résuma le patriarche. Ce jour où cette lumière maudite venue du monde inférieur a frappé notre royaume sacré ainsi que l'Orion Express, les fyggs, les fruits sacrés de l'Yggdrasil... sont eux aussi tombés. Tout comme toi, Daisy."

La jeune Célestellienne haleta de surprise.

"Comment ? Les fyggs sacrées sont donc elles aussi perdues sur le Protectorat ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hélas oui. Nombre des nôtres sont ensuite descendus pour chercher ceux qui étaient tombés et découvrir d'où provenait l'attaque. Mais hélas... tu es pour l'instant la seule à être revenue."

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la portion d'espace où ils se trouvaient.

 _Ainsi, depuis le temps que je suis tombée, et malgré les équipes de recherches dépêchées sur place, la plupart des nôtres ont comme... disparu ? Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Aucun d'entre nous, qui plus est dans une situation aussi critique, resterait autant de temps sans donner de nouvelles._

Le patriarche, cependant, ne semblait pas vouloir penser comme elle :

"Nous sommes encore inquiets pour ceux que nous n'avons pas retrouvés, mais... ton retour est un signe d'espoir, affirma-t-il. Tu dois remercier l'Yggdrasil d'avoir veillé sur toi. Va jusqu'à Lui et rend-Lui grâce.

-Bien sûr, Commandant. Je m'y rends tout de suite.

-Il se pourrait même qu'il te restitue ta vraie forme célestellienne."

Le coeur de Daisy s'emballa.

 _Vraiment ? Ce serait formidable ! Je ne saurais pas dire à quel point mes ailes me manquent._

A cette pensée, un frisson parcourut son dos jusqu'aux cicatrices qui marquaient tristement l'endroit d'où ses ailes jaillissaient autrefois.

"C'est le moment parfait pour le faire, Gardienne Daisy, conclut leur chef. Va, et que la bénédiction du Tout-Puissant t'accompagne."

Emue et gonflée de dévotion, la jeune Célestellienne s'inclina profondément devant le patriarche et descendit d'un pas rapide les quatre marches qui conduisaient à son trône. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre, soupiré d'une voix réprobatrice, le commentaire de Faucon :

"Vraiment, elle fait peine à voir. Pas d'auréole... pas d'ailes... Un bien triste spectacle."

Cette remarque blessa Daisy comme si on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans la poitrine, à cause sans doute du ton affligé, mais pas comme s'il avait pitié d'elle, plutôt comme si sa nouvelle condition était un crime envers leur espèce, presque comme si elle avait fait exprès de revêtir cette grossière apparence.

 _C'est bien ce que je craignais. Un Célestellien sans ailes ni auréole est un Célestellien humilié et affaibli, et il semblerait que la compassion ne soit pas le premier sentiment qui vient à certains des nôtres dans ce genre de situation._

Heureusement, elle fut bientôt distraite de sa profonde vexation. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, une petite boule de lumière rose s'échappa de son corps et vint virevolter devant ses yeux.

"Dans ce cas, c'est fini pour moi, décréta Stella. J'ai ramené Daisy à l'Observatoire saine et sauve, comme promis. Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais j'ai d'autres plats à fouetter. Mieux vaut que je prenne la foudre d'escampette... J'ai été contente de te connaître, Daisy. Ce fut bref, mais sympa ! A la prochaine !"

Et sans attendre que son amie lui fasse ses adieux, la petite fée fila à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Daisy en fut triste. Elle aimait bien Stella. C'était son amie, au même titre que les autres novices qu'elle avait côtoyés toute sa vie.

En parlant de novices, une embuscade attendait la jeune Gardienne lorsqu'elle s'avança entre les tables de la Grande salle.

"La voici ! s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien."

Aussitôt, quatre Célestelliens de son âge accoururent vers elle, auréolés de lumière éblouissante, leurs ailes garnies de plumes dressées bien haut en signe d'excitation et de bonheur. Ils l'entourèrent avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir et c'est comme si un cocon de tiédeur fluide et douce l'entourait de nouveau. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la force de l'aura de leurs semblables adultes, c'était plus calme et plus frais et infiniment plus rassurant pour Daisy.

"Daisy ! Paeonia n'avait pas menti, te revoilà parmi nous !

-Nous avons eu grand crainte que tu ne reviennes jamais à l'Observatoire.

-Ça a dû être horriblement angoissant de chuter au milieu de ces rayons de magie noire !

-Conte-nous tout."

La jeune Célestellienne les contempla les uns après les autres : Ange, Merle, Marcus et Avica l'entouraient de leur soulagement et de leur affection, les yeux tout pétillants d'allégresse et de curiosité, quoi qu'une angoisse sourde imprégnait profondément leurs traits et la lumière dans leurs iris. Une vague de bonheur envahit Daisy.

 _Pendant que j'étais sur le Protectorat, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel points ils m'avaient manqué._

"Oh, Daisy ! gémit Ange, qui se faisait apparemment submerger par l'émotion. Tu es vraiment de retour ! Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Loué soit le Tout-Puissant !

-Tout le monde était très inquiet pour toi et tous ceux qui sont tombés, confirma Merle avec son calme habituel. Au milieu de cette effroyable tempête, nous pensions qu'il vous arriverait malheur. Pourtant, tu sembles en forme.

-A l'exception de ton auréole et de tes ailes, enchaina Avica. Comment les as-tu perdues ? Etait-ce atrocement douloureux ? Je parie que oui !"

Devant cette question posée sur le ton de la conversation, comme d'une conséquence dramatique mais assez prévisible, dite sans la moindre épouvante ou condamnation implicite, Daisy tiqua.

 _Alors que les autres paraissaient choqués par le fait que j'ai pu perdre mes ailes, un peu comme si c'était en partie ma faute, eux ne semblent pas méprisants par rapport à ma nouvelle apparence. Comme si rien chez moi n'avait changé._

"Je me souviens vaguement de leur perte, répondit Daisy, touchée, mais je ne souhaite cette expérience à personne. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Il règne une telle désolation ici...

-Nous sommes tous très inquiets, confirma Merle. Et nous nous sentons particulièrement impuissants, ce qui rajoute à notre abattement.

-D'autant plus que notre foyer est presque désert, désormais, soupira Ange.

-Quand la lumière maudite a frappé l'Observatoire, nombreux sont ceux qui sont tombés au Protectorat. C'est pour cela que nous sommes désormais si peu ici, expliqua Avica.

-Qu'en est-il des autres novices ? s'inquiéta Daisy. Je pensais la plupart bien en sécurité à l'intérieur.

-C'était le cas pour quelques uns, mais la plupart d'entre nous sont sortis assister à la floraison des fyggs sur les balcons, répondit Merle. C'est pour cela qu'il y a eu autant de pertes.

-De tous les novices, il ne reste, en plus de nous quatre, que Lynn et Aaron, dénombra Avica d'une voix morne. Tous les autres, Fauvette, Mésange, Geai, Cody et Bram sont tombés, comme toi."

A la mention de ce dernier, Daisy hésita.

 _Devrais-je leur dire que Bram et moi nous sommes retrouvés sur le Protectorat ? Dans ce cas, je ne pourrais que les supplier de ne le répéter à personne, et ils risquent de mal réagir en apprenant que j'ai menti à notre chef._

Mais ces quatre novices étaient ses amis et elle les aimait tendrement. Ils s'étaient toujours traités en égaux, loin du respect et de la profonde dévotion qu'ils devaient vouer à leurs supérieurs, et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était comme si toutes les règles et toutes les lois de leur peuple n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance. Ils étaient dans l'intimité et la confidence, et jamais aucun n'avait dénoncé les bêtises des autres. Ce fut ce qui décida Daisy.

"Ecoutez, leur confia-t-elle à voix basse, je... j'ai retrouvé Bram sur le Protectorat. Nous avons fait un bout de chemin ensemble.

-Quoi !"

Les yeux écarquillés, Ange et Marcus s'entre-regardèrent tandis que Merle et Avica la fixaient avec stupeur. Merle fut le premier à se reprendre.

"Vu le ton que tu emploies, je suppose que tu n'en as rien dit à notre chef, déduisit-il. Comment se fait-ce ? Tu sais bien que mentir à notre supérieur est un délit grave.

-Je le sais, soupira sa camarade, mais Bram n'a pas voulu rentrer parmi nous à cause de sentiments que notre peuple désapprouve, et je ne voulais pas lui attirer des ennuis."

Les quatre novices la dévisagèrent sans répondre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, ils ne paraissaient pas réprobateurs; Ange et Marcus arboraient juste une mine inquiète, et les deux autres paraissaient réfléchir à ce qui avait pu pousser leur ami à demeurer sur le Protectorat.

"J'espère pour toi que personne ne le découvrira, finit par souffler Marcus. Bram et toi auraient de graves ennuis, autrement. Non pas que ce serait nouveau, bien sûr, plaisanta-t-il en riant sous cape."

L'atmosphère s'allégea et des sourires reparurent sur les visages.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser cet inconscient de Bram à vouloir rester parmi ces capricieux mortels ? demanda Avica, curieuse. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas de raison suffisante.

-Vous allez avoir du mal à y croire, mais il est tombé amoureux d'une mortelle, soupira Daisy."

Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent, qu'ils s'empressèrent d'étouffer avant que quelqu'un ne les entende. Ils jetèrent un oeil alentour; heureusement, excepté Apodis et ses deux gardes du corps au fond de la salle, trop loin pour les entendre, la pièce était déserte. La conversation reprit un ton plus bas.

"C'est impossible ! s'emporta Avica. Les Célestelliens ne tombent pas amoureux !

-Elle a raison, l'appuya Merle. Le but de notre existence est d'aider les mortels, pas de se fiancer à eux !"

Daisy haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Il n'y avait, de toute évidence, pas d'explication logique aux sentiments incongrus que Bram éprouvait pour leur amie, et se casser la tête à vouloir en trouver une n'apporterait que maux de tête et frustration.

"Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais les faits sont là, abrégea-t-elle.

-Peut-être confond-il cela avec une simple amitié ?

-Je ne crois pas, Merle; Bram est peut-être peu réfléchi mais il sait exactement ce qu'il éprouve à l'égard des autres, intervint Ange."

Les cinq jeunes Célestelliens se turent. Marcus, Merle et Avica paraissaient digérer la curieuse nouvelle de l'attirance de leur ami pour une mortelle, mais Ange couvait Daisy d'un regard soucieux, visiblement nerveuse. Elle se tripotait les lèvres comme si elle voulait absolument aborder un point important mais n'osait pas.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Ange ? l'encouragea Daisy, perplexe. Tu sembles au bord de l'explosion.

-Daisy, se lança aussitôt la novice, n'en pouvant plus, Aquila n'est pas avec toi ?"

Le coeur de Daisy s'arrêta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son Maître se retrouve mentionné en plein milieu de la conversation.

 _Qu... Quoi ? Pourquoi Ange me demande-t-elle... Etais-je censée me trouver en sa présence ? Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas croisé de tout mon séjour sur le Protectorat !_

"Pour... Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? balbutia la jeune Gardienne avec appréhension. Pourquoi aurions-nous été ensemble ?"

Ses quatre amis échangèrent des regards qui préoccupés, qui décontenancés.

"Il semblerait que non. Mais au moment de ta chute au Protectorat ce jour-là, il..., commença Ange avant de s'interrompre.

-Il... quoi ?! s'écria Daisy, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve."

Les quatre novices s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau.

"Peu importe, décréta Ange. Tu devrais aller voir Colombe, suggéra-t-elle avant que son amie ne puisse s'emporter devant ces cachotteries. Elle sera heureuse de te voir en bonne santé.

-Mais..., commença Daisy.

-Vas-y, Daisy, insista Merle. Elle pourra sûrement te dire des choses que nous ignorons. Elle est sa seule vraie amie, après tout.

-Ce jour-là... mon Maître a-t-il chuté de l'Observatoire, lui aussi ?

-Mais non. Il allait bien. Va trouver Colombe."

 _Que peut-elle bien avoir à me conter qu'ils ne peuvent me dire ? Et pourquoi me dévisagent-ils de la sorte, de ce regard de pitié et de préoccupation tout à la fois ? J'espère que Colombe, elle au moins, pourra répondre à mes questions._

Daisy s'éloigna en lançant de temps à autre un regard confus par-dessus son épaule à ses quatre amis, qui n'avaient pas bougé et la considéraient toujours en silence, alignement perplexe et préoccupé.

Colombe ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau. Buteo, qu'elle n'avait pas pratiquement jamais fréquenté, l'intercepta sur le balcon et, après avoir exprimé son chaleureux soulagement de la voir vivante, lui indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait Colombe, affirmant, comme les novices, que la Célestellienne responsable de la bibliothèque serait heureuse de la revoir. Daisy trouva celle qu'elle cherchait au bout d'un enfilement de couloirs dans lesquels elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, ou presque. Peut-être une fois ou deux, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se perdre dans les plus grandes salles. Quoi qu'il en soit, la porte sur laquelle ils débouchaient avait toujours été verrouillée. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, elle s'ouvrit.

Daisy abaissa la poignée de cuivre et entrebâilla légèrement le panneau de bois verni peint en rouge. Elle passa la tête dans l'interstice et ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfia. Un ravissant carré d'herbe semé de petites fleurs blanches se trouvait derrière la porte et, posée là comme un mystérieux monument secret, une pierre grise aux bords polis se dressait dans l'herbe. Colombe était agenouillée devant la pierre, les mains jointes en prière et les yeux clos. Ses traits étaient tirés d'inquiétude par son froncement de sourcils désespéré et ses ailes pendaient avec lassitude derrière elle. Daisy se sentit mal pour elle.

 _Pauvre Colombe, elle semble plus angoissée que tous les autres Célestelliens que j'ai croisés jusqu'ici. Serait-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi ?_

La jeune Gardienne s'avança encore un peu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sans faire de bruit. L'amie de son Maître psalmodiait quelque chose.

"Puissant Corvus..., priait la Célestellienne. Eclairez Daisy et Aquila de votre lumière, afin qu'ils nous reviennent sains et saufs."

 _Corvus ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là. Oui ! Ça me revient ! C'est ce Célestellien auquel on m'a comparée à voix basse lorsque j'étais enfant... Et mon Maître et Colombe l'ont mentionné le jour de ma promotion, pour prouver à quel point le Protectorat est dangereux. Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est... mais peut-être que, cette fois, Colombe acceptera de m'éclairer._

Daisy fit un pas et pénétra dans la pièce garnie d'herbe et de fleurs. Le grincement de la porte alerta Colombe, qui se tourna vers elle en sursautant. Sa surprise monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle reconnut la visiteuse.

"Oh ! Daisy ! s'exclama-t-elle avec transport. Que les constellations soient louées ! Tu es indemne !"

Elle non plus ne semblait pas se soucier de l'absence d'ailes et d'auréole de la jeune Gardienne.

"Et Aquila ? Est-il revenu avec toi ? enchaîna-t-elle avec espoir sans laisser à Daisy le temps de réagir.

-Non, Colombe, répondit la petite Célestellienne après quelques instants, histoire de retrouver ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je suis rentrée seule. Et pour cause !, je ne l'ai pas croisé de tout mon séjour sur le Protectorat."

Les ailes de Colombe, qui s'étaient dressées avec espoir, retombèrent.

"Oh, je vois, murmura-t-elle d'un ton déçu. Je pensais que vous seriez ensemble..."

 _Comment les autres novices. Mais pourquoi diable tout le monde semble-t-il être persuadé que mon Maître et moi aurions dû rentrer ensemble ?_

Sans un mot, Daisy vint s'assoir sur l'herbe aux côtés de l'amie de son Maître.

"Les novices ont eu la même réaction que vous, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne comprends pas : qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que mon Maître et moi aurions dû être ensemble ?"

Colombe agita les ailes avec perplexité et la dévisagea de derrière ses fines lunettes ovales.

"Tu ne savais pas ? Aquila est descendu au Protectorat à ta recherche, mais... il n'est pas encore revenu, répondit la responsable des archives.

-Il est allé me chercher ? Vraiment ? répéta Daisy, interloquée mais néanmoins doucement réchauffée à cette idée."

Mais sa joie fut aussitôt remplacée par l'inquiétude.

"Mais il n'est pas encore revenu...

-C'est exact. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, reprit Colombe. Je priais sans fin devant ce monument pour que vous reveniez tous les deux sains et saufs.

-Ce monument ? Qu'a-t-il de spécial ?

-Il est dédié à Corvus. Il a été érigé pour qu'aucun Célestellien ne l'oublie. Je vais te lire l'inscription."

La Célestellienne s'humecta les lèvres et lut les mots gravés sur la pierre à voix haute et claire :

"A la mémoire de Corvus, dont la noblesse et la compassion à l'égard des mortels ne seront jamais oubliées. Que ce monument soit un rappel éternel de notre promesse de garder le Protectorat jusqu'au retour du Tout-Puissant."

Les mots dansèrent dans l'air l'espace de quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Daisy ne prenne la parole :

"Allez vous enfin me dire, murmura-t-elle, qui donc est ce Corvus ? Le jour de la floraison des fyggs, vous avez lâché quelques mots à son sujet avant de vous raviser, arguant que c'était là un sujet interdit. Dites-moi qui il est, s'il vous plaît.

-Je suppose que l'interdit n'a plus grande importance, maintenant, soupira Colombe, songeant peut-être à leur peuple effrayé et épars, dont à peine quelques membres subsistaient encore dans leur royaume sacré. Très bien, je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir. Il y a bien des lunes... il y a bien des siècles... Corvus était le maître d'Aquila."

Un long frisson de surprise remonta dans la chair de Daisy.

"Le maître de mon Maître ? s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers la responsable des archives. Est-ce bien vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il est descendu au Protectorat pour devenir le Gardien d'un village et... ...il disparut. Nous ignorons ce qu'il est devenu et ne pouvons que prier pour son retour."

Daisy était abasourdie.

 _Le maître de mon Maître ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parlé de lui ? Et si sa prestance est si grande... pourquoi taire son existence et le considérer comme un sujet interdit ?_

Elle ne connaissait pas ce Célestellien, mais elle l'aima immédiatement. Il était le mentor de son mentor, après tout.

"C'est cela qui a fait si peur à Aquila, poursuivit Colombe. Il a cru qu'il allait te perdre comme il a perdu son maître."

Daisy ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était l'une des choses les plus douces et les plus touchantes qu'on lui ait jamais dites. C'était un aveu implicite de l'affection et de la préoccupation de son Maître aux abords si froids. C'était une preuve de tendresse.

"Il a eu si peur que ça ? Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Colombe, surprise par la question. Aquila n'est certes pas le Célestellien le plus tendre ni le plus démonstratif, mais tu es son élève, Daisy, et tu comptes énormément pour lui. Sinon, pourquoi te couverait-il autant ?

-Me couver ?

-N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Il craignait que tu sois en danger sur le Protectorat, as veillé sur toi pour ton première jour en tant que Gardienne et t'a même accompagnée pour ton premier don de bienveillessence. Aucun doute qu'il est en train de fouiller le Protectorat de fond en comble pour te retrouver."

Daisy sourit.

"Mais hélas, je suis ici, remarqua-t-elle. J'espère que l'échec de ses recherches ne l'inquiètera pas trop."

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les deux Célestelliennes se contentèrent de fixer le vide, les yeux posés distraitement sur une petite fleur dans l'herbe ou la pierre gravée. Elles pensaient toutes les deux à Aquila et à Corvus.

"Mon Maître, dit enfin Daisy, était-il proche de son propre maître ?

-Oh, oui, ils étaient très liés, répondit Colombe. De caractères relativement différents mais pratiquement inséparables. La disparition de Corvus l'a beaucoup marqué. Voilà pourquoi il a craint d'autant plus que tu aies subi le même sort. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de te perdre, toi aussi. Et tu lui ressembles tellement...

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Colombe ? Si je suis si semblable à Corvus que vous le dites, pourquoi mon Maître a-t-il décidé de me former ? Ne lui rappelais-je douloureusement pas son professeur disparu à chaque fois ?

-Sûrement, Daisy. Mais c'est peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il t'a choisie. Peut-être avait-il le sentiment de le retrouver un peu à travers toi. Je ne saurais trop te dire, Aquila a toujours été secret, même avec moi."

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ce fut de nouveau Daisy qui le rompit :

"Pourquoi les nôtres méprisent-ils mon Maître ? murmura-t-elle. Si même ce Corvus, loué ici pour ses grandes qualités et posé en modèle, l'aimait, pourquoi les autres ont-ils continué de le rejeter ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas voir que mon Maître n'était pas un paria à fuir à tout prix ?

-Tout le monde ne déteste pas Aquila, la détrompa Colombe en se tournant vers elle, l'oeil brillant d'amusement. Comme toi et moi. Ange. Apodis. Héphaïstos le considère comme son ami. Pincio, Butio et Virgile l'aiment bien. Lynn l'admire beaucoup. Tu vois, Daisy. Il n'est pas rejeté de tous. Il n'en a simplement pas conscience.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui faire connaître ces amitiés qui certains d'entre nous ont pour lui ?

-C'est à lui de s'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas un paria, comme tu dis. Et tu sais, on peut apprécier une personne sans se sentir obligé de le lui dire."

 _Tant de choses à assimiler... C'est comme si maintenant que notre univers est en perdition, secrets et contenance sont levés pour laisser apparaître des sentiments et des idées que je ne pensais pas que quiconque puisse avoir._

Sans un mot, Daisy se releva. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Colombe.

"J'ai encore une question, annonça la jeune Gardienne. Pourquoi cacher l'existence de Corvus et refuser de le mentionner si c'est un Célestellien si honorable que cela ?

-Parce que nous l'avons perdu, soupira Colombe avec un froncement de sourcils coupable. Pour la première et unique fois, l'un des nôtres a disparu et personne ne sait où il se trouve. Nous avons fini par abandonner les recherches et continuer notre mission sans lui. C'est un sujet qui fait honte, Daisy, et qui effraie aussi. Le souvenir de Corvus, s'il doit être honoré, ne doit pas influer sur la qualité du travail des Célestelliens. N'oublie pas que notre mission est de première importance."

 _Oui... abandonner l'un d'entre nous est une faute grave, nos supérieurs n'ont de cesse de nous le répéter. Mais effacer Corvus ? Notre chef pensait-il que cela rendrait les choses plus faciles pour tout le monde ? Mon pauvre Maître qui doit tant souffrir depuis toutes ces lunes... tous ces siècles... Le connaissant, il doit se haïr de l'avoir abandonné. J'espère... que ce n'est pas le même sort qui attend Harmonie. Non... notre patriarche est trop bon et respectueux des engagements sacrés pour prendre une telle décision. Car nous savons où se trouve Harmonie, alors que Corvus... je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé..._

Daisy secoua la tête. Elle l'avait presque oublié, mais une tâche de premier ordre l'attendait.

"Le Commandant Apodis m'a dit d'aller remercier l'Yggdrasil d'avoir veillé sur moi, annonça-t-elle à Colombe, toujours prostrée devant le mémorial. Je... Au revoir, Colombe. J'espère... vous revoir bientôt.

-Bien sûr, Daisy. A bientôt."

Tandis qu'elle quittait la salle herbeuse, la jeune Gardienne entendit la voix douce et fervente de Colombe répéter comme une prière :

"Puissant Corvus, noble maître d'Aquila, protégez votre élève qui en a tant besoin. Veillez à ce qu'il revienne indemne à l'Observatoire."

La porte se referma sur ces mots.

/

La nuit était tombée. Tous les Célestelliens semblaient s'être envolés. Tandis qu'elle parcourait d'un bon pas les salles silencieuses de l'Observatoire, ses bottines produisaient un son mat sur les dalles. Même Buteo qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à Colombe, même les quatre novices qui l'avaient accueilli n'étaient plus là. Dehors aussi, le silence était immense, l'absence de vie était totale. En remontant les marches au son de ses pas rapides, Daisy prenait même garde à ne pas respirer trop fort pour ne pas froisser le silence de la nuit. A travers les grappes grises de nuages menaçants, elle apercevait à intervalles réguliers la profondeur bleu sombre de la nuit.

Toujours dressé avec vaillance vers le ciel, l'Yggdrasil resplendissait de noblesse et de force. Daisy sentit son coeur s'emballer de dévotion en l'apercevant.

 _Comme Il est beau ! Malgré les épreuves, Il se dresse toujours vers le ciel et nous guide dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Est-ce Lui qui a veillé sur moi ? Lorsque je Le vois ainsi, ça ne me paraît pas difficile à croire._

Avec une grande inspiration qui emplit son nez des senteurs légères et mystérieuses de la nuit, Daisy posa un genou à terre avec déférence devant l'arbre sacré. Elle courba la tête sur ses mains jointes et pria. Elle pria avec ferveur au pied du grand Yggdrasil, l'Arbre du Monde. Elle y pria si longtemps qu'elle finit par sombrer dans un profond, un très profond sommeil...


	3. Chapter 2

_[C'est magique, les vacances d'été, n'est-il pas ? Je vous ai écrit un nouveau chapitre ! Par contre, pardonnez-moi, je sais qu'il est court. Mais j'ai une excuse ! J'aurais sûrement pu le couper plus tard mais, outre le fait que ça aurait été plutôt délicat, ça m'aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps de le continuer, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire énormément ces jours-ci, à cause de mon job d'été. Puis arrive la rentrée, et je voulais vous donner ça pour ne pas que vous dussiez attendre six mois ;-;_

 _DaraenFEA : Ahaha et moi, j'aurais jamais cru voir une review aussi vite ! xD Tu te tenais en embuscade depuis plusieurs jours ou quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est dur d'imaginer une ou deux caractéristiques pour tous les Célestelliens qui font du remplissage, mais ma Sis tenait ABSOLUMENT à avoir une liste, donc c'est surtout à elle qu'on doit d'avoir une telle précision x3 Merci beaucoup pour le, eh bien, le chapeau bas ! -révérence-._

 _MerikuRinka : Merci ! Il faut dire qu'il y a trois ans, DQIX était littéralement ma VIE, alors je devais absolument avoir des idées très précises de ce qu'il se passait sur l'Observatoire. Je te remercie aussi de continuer à m'encourager et à lire mes OS sur DQIX, ça me montre que je ne publie pas tout ça sur ce site en vain ;w;_

 _Youmira : Bienvenue sur ma fic, alors ! Tu as vraiment tout lu en UNE soirée ? o-o Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, et, honnêtement, c'est l'une des choses les plus motivantes qu'on m'ait dites. Merci du fond du coeur !_

 _Sombrelame : Merchi ! w Je le sens bien, là, je caresse même l'idée de rejouer à DQIX, donc ça devrait continuer à avancer. Merci pour les encouragements !_

 _Almayen : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est aussi ce qui m'a marquée dans le jeu, c'est que les Célestelliens se trouvent supérieurs mais finalement, ils ressemblent beaucoup aux mortels par certains aspects. Et c'est toujours sympa de voir la perfection se casser la figure, je trouve. Oh, c'est gentil de penser à mon moral, merci ! ;w; J'ai des hauts et des bas, mais j'espère que ça va passer. Regarde, ta sollicitude m'aide déjà !_

 _Cam : Je ne sais pas si tu t'aventures sur ma fic principale ou que sur mes OS, mais j'essaie quand même de te répondre ici x3 Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour les reviews sur mes OS, j'ai été plus que ravie de voir qu'ils plaisaient à quelqu'un w Je suis également extatique que tu penses qu'ils sont fascinants, c'est tellement beau comme compliment ! ;w; Mais Daisy et Aquila ont une relation fascinante à la base, donc ça me fait plaisir que ça se sente dans mes OS. Du coup, ça m'encourage à en écrire d'autres si par hasard j'ai des idées !_

 _Pour tous ceux et celles qui ont disparu dans la stratosphère (je pense notamment à Loyiens et EinalemButler), je ne sais pas si c'est par désintérêt, manque de temps, parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé la deuxième partie ou parce qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose, mais dans le dernier cas, je ne peux que vous soutenir et espérer que ça ira mieux pour vous. Courage !_

 _PS : la fin du chapitre va sûrement vous sembler bateau, déjà-vu et mal faite. Je suis presque sûre que vous allez penser "Eh bien, quel hasard !". Ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'ai réfléchi pendant des mois (je vous le jure) et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour... ça. Mais bon, c'est l'évènement qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?]._

Il régnait dans son rêve une nuit opaque et silencieuse, aussi profonde que l'éternité. Au milieu de cette absence de toute chose, une voix retentit. Elle était profonde et sage, infléchie d'accents solennels, mais ses paroles étaient d'une extrême sévérité :

"... Oui, les mortels ne sont pas dignes d'habiter Mon royaume."

Soudain, un tourbillon noir apparut dans le ciel. Il semblait formé de volutes de fumées noires bouillonnantes entourées d'un halo bleu, d'où émanait ladite voix.

"Ils sont bien trop enclins à la cupidité, au mensonge et au déshonneur. Ils sont nés de la poussière et Je les ferai revenir à l'état de poussière."

Une lueur rouge sang glaçante se mit à pulser à l'intérieur du tourbillon, qui se mua en un puissant rayon vibrant d'énergie fusant tout droit vers... le Protectorat. Oui, c'était bien l'immense océan, les montagnes aux sommets coiffés de neige et les plaines verdoyantes qui se découpaient sous les couches de nuages. Au moment où le destructeur rayon rouge allait percuter ce petit coin de vie, un second faisceau, bleu celui-là, fusa depuis le ciel et l'intercepta. Les deux rais de lumière entrèrent en collision et disparurent. Une deuxième voix retentit alors, solennelle et douce, suppliante :

"Je t'en conjure ! Retiens-toi !

-Pourquoi Me défies-tu ? gronda la première voix."

Une boule de lumière bleue apparut dans les cieux, au-dessus du Protectorat.

"Père, j'ai foi en les mortels..., murmura celle qui avait intercepté le rayon ravageur. Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne dois pas... dévaster leur royaume... Je t'en supplie..."

La vision du Protectorat s'évanouit, remplacée par celle des nuages bouillonnants.

"SILENCE ! ordonna la voix de destruction. Je ne te laisserai pas M'influencer... Les mortels seront éradiqués !"

Tout devint blanc.

"Père, j'ai foi en les mortels..., répéta doucement la deuxième voix. Je prends cette apparence pour protéger les mortels et leur royaume de ta colère. Je vais... Je dois les protéger..."

Daisy se réveilla. La lumière blanche et brumeuse avait disparu, remplacée par la pénombre de la nuit couplée de l'amas de nuages grondants qui cachaient les étoiles. Sa joue était pressée contre l'herbe tendre, une petite fleur blanche lui chatouillait le nez. Ses bras étaient tout engourdis d'avoir pesé de tout son poids dessus et ses poumons se gonflèrent à la recherche d'un plus gros apport d'oxygène. La jeune Gardienne se sentait toute déboussolée et confuse et ne parvenait pas à faire le point sur ses pensées. Elle demeura allongée face contre l'herbe quelques instants, puis se releva en étirant ses membres fatigués. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et leva un oeil désorienté vers les branches de l'Yggdrasil. Peu à peu, son esprit se réveilla.

 _Quel rêve étrange... Serait-ce dormir sous l'Yggdrasil qui me fait avoir de tels songes ?_

 _Oh ! Le commandant Apodis m'a dit que je recouvrerais peut-être mes attributs célestes ! Est-ce que..._

Elle retrouva entièrement ses sens et ne put que réaliser que... malgré ses prières, elle n'avait retrouvé ni ses ailes, ni son auréole. Déçue, son coeur s'alourdit.

 _Quel dommage... j'aurais tellement aimé redevenir telle que j'étais. Enfin... je suppose que je peux faire sans, maintenant..._

Une voix mystérieuse coupa court à sa déception.

"Daisy, Gardienne et Célestellienne... nous nous réjouissons de ton retour..., chantonna la voix douce, que la petite blonde avait l'impression de connaître. Que tu sois revenue sans ailes ni auréole prouve certainement que le destin t'a choisie..."

Cette voix était si prenante, si fluide, elle paraissait couler dans son esprit et résonner dans le ciel en même temps, et Daisy, fascinée, ne répondit pas.

"...Daisy... je vais te monter la voie..., murmura la présence."

Venue de nulle part, une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune Gardienne, si prenante et si vive qu'elle perdit momentanément la vue pour ne percevoir que cette image d'une île verdoyante aux hautes falaises où scintillait une lumière bleue.

"... Cet arbre t'indiquera la prochaine destination où ton destin veut te mener, poursuivit la voix, faisant probablement référence au halo turquoise."

La vision de Daisy redevint normale, et pendant qu'elle clignait des yeux, déboussolée, la voix conclut :

"... De plus, précieuse Daisy... Je te confie ce sort qui te permettra de revenir en un instant à tout endroit que tu as précédemment visité..."

 _Quoi ? Me_ donner _un sort ? Comment cela se peut-il ?_

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, une pincée de paillettes tomba doucement sur ses épaules et ses cheveux blonds. Elle sentit couler dans ses veines une énergie nouvelle qui emplit sa tête et chaque fibre de son corps. Cela lui donna l'impression de percevoir simultanément toutes les villes où elle s'était déjà rendue aussi clairement que si elle pouvait y retourner en un instant, et elle comprit qu'elle venait d'apprendre le sort Téléportation.

 _Me faire apprendre un sort comme ça, de nulle part... Cette voix ne peut provenir que de... l'Yggdrasil. L'Yggdrasil, notre Mère, peut donc s'adresser à nous. Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais fait, dans ce cas ?_

"Daisy... Célestellienne et Gardienne..., murmura la voix une dernière fois. Retourne une fois de plus au royaume des mortels... Voyage à bord de l'Orion Express jusqu'aux terres inférieures et retrouve les fyggs qui y sont dispersées... Fais cela, Daisy. Pour les mortels... Pour leur salut..."

Et la voix se tut. Sa présence même semblait avoir disparu. Daisy n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir la question que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Apodis montait les marches pour venir à sa rencontre, suivi de Faucon d'un côté et de Paeonia de l'autre.

"Alors, Daisy. As-tu retrouvé tes ailes et ton auréole ? s'informa le patriarche."

Faucon et Paeonia échangèrent des regards excités. Mais Daisy se trouva au regret de les décevoir.

"Non, répondit-elle tristement.

"Non ? s'étonna son chef. Malgré tes prières, l'Yggdrasil ne t'a pas restitué tes pouvoirs célestelliens ?"

Il soupira lourdement, attristé pour la jeune Célestellienne.

"J'en suis désolé, Daisy. Il semblerait que tu vas devoir subir cette privation encore quelques temps, déplora-t-il.

-Toutefois, intervint-elle pour lui redonner un peu de baume au coeur, j'ai été visitée par un mystérieux rêve tandis que je priais au pied de l'Yggdrasil."

 _Et puisqu'Elle me demande de retourner sur le Protectorat, c'est pour le mieux que je sois toujours privée de mes attributs célestes._

Sa confession entraina une réaction du patriarche encore plus enflammée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

"Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un coup. Raconte-moi ta vision ! Dans les moindres détails !"

Daisy s'exécuta avec empressement, surprise par tant de vigueur.

"Mmm... un bien étrange rêve, en effet.., admit le Commandant Apodis une fois qu'elle eut achevé son récit. Quelqu'un qui cherche à détruire le monde... Quelqu'un qui cherche à le sauver... Je crains qu'un terrible conflit, dont nous n'avions jusqu'alors pas conscience, soit en train de se tramer."

La jeune Célestellienne acquiesça avec force. C'était ce qu'elle pensait aussi.

"Il est fort dommage que tu aies perdu tes ailes et ton auréole, Daisy, reprit son chef. Mais cette malchance est peut-être un signe. Après tout, tu es maintenant capable d'utiliser l'Orion Express."

Daisy le regarda d'un air interrogateur, curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir.

"Je crois que ton rêve est un message du Grand Architecte en personne, avoua le Commandant Apodis.

-Du Tout-Puissant en personne ? s'exclama la jeune Gardienne, interloquée. Etant donné ce que j'ai vu et entendu à mon réveil, c'est fort probable, mais pourquoi s'adresse-t-Il à moi ?

 _Je pensais que la voix provenait de l'Yggdrasil, mais il est plus vraisemblable que ce soit celle du Tout-Puissant, c'est vrai._

"Je ne sais pas, mon enfant, mais si la voix du Tout-Puissant t'a ordonné de retrouver les fyggs, alors tu le dois ! décréta le patriarche avec force. Les fyggs recèlent le pouvoir de l'Yggdrasil. Elles peuvent être la clé du salut du Protectorat et de l'Observatoire."

 _A ce point-là ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elles possédaient un tel pouvoir. Voilà qui accentue la pression qui pèse sur mes épaules, tout à coup._

"La rapidité s'impose, Daisy, insista le Commandant Apodis. Tu dois partir sur-le-champ. Rapporte-nous les fyggs. Notre destin est entre tes mains !"

 _Ah, Commandant ! Il n'y avait nul besoin d'insister de la sorte ! Je me sens beaucoup trop nerveuse, maintenant._

En effet, si l'emphase et la confiance de son chef, et probablement celle du Tout-Puissant, lui donnaient de la force, elles rendaient l'échec d'autant plus inacceptable et faisaient peser un poids bien lourd sur ses frêles épaules de jeune Gardienne. Heureusement, de jeunes Célestelliens allaient bientôt l'aider à se sentir plus légère :

"Daisy !"

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Merle, Avica, Marcus et Ange accourir vers elle. De toute évidence, l'interdiction aux novices d'aller voir l'Yggdrasil faisait partie des règles que plus personne, par lassitude et détresse, ne se chargeait de faire appliquer.

"Donc, tu n'as pas retrouvé tes pouvoirs célestelliens..., remarqua Merle en secouant fatalement la tête. Peu importe. Quelle que soit la forme que tu prends, tu seras toujours notre amie."

Un délicieux frisson de bonheur parcourut l'échine de la jeune Gardienne. C'était là l'une des choses les plus aimantes et les plus douces que quiconque lui ait jamais dites. Elle sentit une ou deux larmes d'émotion lui picoter les yeux quand les trois autres opinèrent avec force, et elle s'appliqua à les retenir.

"Tu as rencontré Colombe ? enchaina Ange, changeant totalement de sujet. J'aimerais qu'Aquila revienne et qu'elle arrête de se faire du souci...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ange, la réconforta Daisy. Où que mes pas me mènent au Protectorat, je resterai alerte pour retrouver mon Maître et je lui transmettrai tout ce que Colombe aimerait pouvoir lui dire.

-C'est donc vrai. Tu repars pour le Protectorat, soupira Avica. Bien que j'aimerais pouvoir t'empêcher de courir de tels dangers dans le royaume inférieur, je sais que tu n'as plus besoin de l'aide de personne. J'ai foi en ta capacité de rapporter les fruits sacrés.

-Sois prudente toutefois, la somma Marcus. Ce ne sera pas une quête aisée, et nous savons tous les dangers qui te guettent en bas.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, affirma Daisy. Cela prendra peut-être du temps, mais je reviendrai et je rapporterai les fruits sacrés avec moi.

-Bonne chance, Daisy. Que le Tout-Puissant guide tes pas.

-A bientôt !

-Reviens-nous vite !

-Ne te perds pas, surtout !"

 _Ah, mes amis... Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que vous me soutenez toujours, malgré ce qui m'est arrivé. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne dois pas décevoir la confiance que vous m'accordez._

Elle salua les quatre novices assemblés là d'un signe de la main puis se dirigea rapidement vers l'Orion Express, stationné contre le flan de l'Observatoire. Par chance, Stella se trouvait toujours à bord. Elle était tellement plongée dans son monologue qu'elle ne parut pas entendre le coulissement de la porte, pas plus qu'elle n'aperçut Daisy faire un pas à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Comme d'habitude, la petite fée parlait toute seule -ce qui conforta la jeune Gardienne dans son idée que son amie ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce qu'on l'écoute, même quand elle faisait la conversation à quelqu'un.

"Nom d'une météorite. Où est passé ce vieux ronchon ? marmonnait-elle. J'étais certaine de le retrouver en venant ici. Il a dû tomber au Protectorat quand les rayons de lumière ont frappé. Est-ce que je vais devoir partir à sa recherche ? Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire... Enfin, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux toucher ma paye."

Daisy attendait impatiemment une pause dans le monologue de son amie pour annoncer sa présence, et accessoirement lui demander à qui elle faisait référence, mais c'était sans compter l'attrait de Stella pour les discours interminables. Heureusement, celle-ci finit par l'apercevoir, plantée à l'entrée de l'Orion Express.

"Oh ! Salut, Daisy, lança-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Salut, Stella, répondit la jeune Gardienne. Je te pensais déjà repartie. Que fais-tu ?

-Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter, décréta la fée, visiblement peu encline à faire la conversation -ce qui était inquiétant en soi. J'ai une course embêtante à faire. En fait, il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un."

Elle se détourna, laissant clairement entendre que l'échange était terminé. Pour récupérer son attention, Daisy renonça à lui demander qui elle cherchait exactement et lança plutôt :

"Justement, j'ai moi aussi une mission à remplir au royaume inférieur."

La réaction de Stella fut sans appel. Elle pivota brusquement vers son amie et s'exclama :

"Comment ? Toi aussi tu dois retourner au Protectorat ?"

La jeune Gardienne acquiesça. Stella afficha un grand sourire, agréablement surprise, et fonça vers le tableau de bord.

"Alors, allons-y ensemble ! proposa-t-elle. Ça alors, quel bout de théâtre ! Allez, c'est parti !

-Quelle impatience, remarqua la Célestellienne en souriant, très heureuse elle aussi de pouvoir compter sur le soutien de son amie. Cela te manquerait-il de sillonner le Protectorat en ma compagnie ?

-Quelle petite plaisantine tu fais ! Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai quelqu'un à chercher en bas. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Pas le moindre.

-Parfait ! Que la fête commence dans le royaume des mortels !"

Elle se détourna pour trafiquer de nouveau le tableau de bord.

"Mmm... Mais cette vieille casserole ne roule pas encore à toute vapeur, remarqua-t-elle. Est-ce qu'elle va arriver entière en bas, je me le demande...

-Stella ! C'est maintenant que tu dis ça ? s'indigna Daisy. Une chute à travers cieux m'a suffi pour le restant de mes jours, merci bien.

-Minute ! la coupa la fée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet arbre bleu ? Si j'arrive à atterrir là-dessus, on devrait pouvoir se poser en douceur..."

Daisy tiqua.

 _Un arbre bleu ? C'est ce que la voix divine m'a indiqué !_

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour l'expliquer à son amie, mais celle-ci, croyant sans doute qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre son idée en question, l'interrompit à nouveau :

"En tout cas, je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, alors à moins que tu aies une inspiration divine, on va faire comme je dis.

-Pas de problème, c'est très bien comme tu l'as décidé, répondit la jeune Gardienne, amusée par la coïncidence dans les propos de la fée.

-Parfait ! Mortels, attention à vous ! On arrive !"

Cette dernière réplique criée avec excitation, Stella abattit son petit poing de toutes ses forces sur le tableau de bord. L'Orion Express eut un sursaut, et Daisy craignit un instant qu'il ne pique du nez vers le Protectorat, mais il se contenta de vomir un nuage de paillettes dorées par la cheminée avant de se mettre en route, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Il évolua quelques instants dans les cieux autour de l'Observatoire, puis fendit les nuages et disparut en direction du royaume des mortels, tel une glorieuse étoile filante. Les nuages gonflés d'orage s'éclaircirent au fur et à mesure qu'elles descendaient, et bientôt Daisy et Stella aperçurent l'île verdoyante, piquée d'un arbre turquoise, que la Célestellienne avait vu en rêve.

"Super ! Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas trompées ! s'enthousiasma la fée. Ça doit être ça."

L'Orion Express ralentit son allure à l'approche de la terre ferme. Après la pénombre menaçante qui régnait sur l'Observatoire, la pureté étincelante du ciel des mortels fit presque mal aux yeux à Daisy.

 _Quel soleil... quel calme... On aurait peine à croire qu'un terrible péril guette ces terres en ce moment même !_

L'attelage céleste décrivit quelques cercles tranquilles autour de l'arbre bleu, puis s'immobilisa au-dessus de sa cime et descendit dans les branchages pour s'y poser. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la plante ne ploya ni ne céda. Mais il était vrai qu'elle irradiait de lumière divine.

"Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes arrivés à destination, gazouilla Stella avec ses intonations de réceptionniste. Tout le monde descend !"

Une fois que le véhicule se fut totalement immobilisé, elle se tourna vers Daisy et remarqua :

"J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut se poser qu'aux endroits dotés d'arbres bleus, pour le moment. Ensuite, il faut continuer à pinces.

-"A pinces" ? soupira la Célestellienne, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette déformation du langage propre à son amie. Voilà qui promet d'être fastidieux, râla-t-elle. Et comment fais-je pour descendre d'une telle hauteur ?

-Quelle question ! En passant à travers les branches, pardi ! Et si tu veux remonter à bord de l'Orion, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen en furetant au pied de l'arbre."

 _Ben voyons. Ça commence mal si nous nous trouvons déjà confrontées à un problème aussi terre-à-terre que la façon de remonter à bord de l'Orion Express._

"J'ai le vague sentiment que le bâtiment qu'on a vu était l'Abbaye des Vocations, lança Stella pour changer de sujet. C'est là-bas que tu peux changer de vocation."

Daisy haussa les épaules.

"Ma vocation actuelle me convient parfaitement, répondit-elle, peu intéressée.

-L'endroit est toujours bondé, insista la fée. Et là où il y a du monde, il y a toujours quelque chose qui se brame."

 _"Qui se brame" ? Voilà qui me fait songer à Bram, tout à coup. Je me demande si je le croiserai à nouveau au grès de mes voyages... d'autant plus que j'aurai sûrement besoin d'aide pour triompher des dangers qui m'attendent. Peut-être devrais-je retourner à Ablithia pour demander à Tulipe de me présenter de nouveaux alliés ?_

"Bon. Moi, je suis à la recherche d'un homme et toi tu es à la recherche d'un... fruit, résuma Stella. Alors faisons, heu... chasse commune !"

L'enthousiasme de son amie gagna Daisy, qui se prit à sourire. Des frissons d'excitation fourmillèrent dans son ventre.

 _Je sais que cette mission est tout ce qu'il y a de plus solennel, mais me voici à la découverte de nouveaux lieux et de nouvelles personnes dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Tout cela est terriblement grisant, le Tout-Puissant me pardonne._

La descente sur la terre ferme fut fastidieuse. Tout d'abord, il fallut que Daisy passe la porte, ce qui n'était pas gagné au vu des branches de l'arbre qui en bloquaient l'ouverture. La jeune Gardienne poussa aussi fort qu'elle le put sur le battant doré, qui s'entrouvrit péniblement mais seulement de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Les branchages l'empêchaient définitivement de coulisser d'avantage. Daisy entreprit alors de se faire la plus fine possible afin de se faufiler dans l'interstice -heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très épaisse. Toutefois, sa tête faillit poser problème, et elle se trouva si douloureusement compressée que la Gardienne eut peur l'espace d'un instant de devoir renoncer et de rester coincée à l'intérieur de l'Orion Express. Une fois qu'elle se fut extirpée du véhicule, elle dut se frayer un chemin à travers les branches serrées qui griffaient son visage, manquaient lui rentrer dans les yeux et se prenaient dans ses cheveux. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes à se dégager, défaire les nœuds fusionnels qui se formaient entre les branches et ses mèches épaisses et retenir celles qui manquaient la rendre aveugle, plus à freiner des quatre fers pour ne pas dégringoler au bas du tronc, pour qu'enfin elle parvienne aux derniers branchages de l'arbre. Des feuilles bleues plein les cheveux, elle étendit ses jambes par-dessus une branche et se pencha en avant pour guetter les alentours. Elle n'avait pas envie de se jeter dans les bras d'un monstre. Une fois que la voie fut libre, Daisy sauta lestement à terre et s'éloigna en trottinant du nouvel arrêt de l'Orion Express.

Comme elle n'avait guère envie de croiser des monstres pour le moment, elle s'appliqua à progresser en silence dans les épais bois qui entouraient l'arbre bleu et se cacha à plusieurs reprises pour échapper à l'attention d'un tire-flèches ou d'un monte-gluant. Heureusement pour elle, l'Abbaye des Vocations se trouvait tout près, et ce fut sans encombre qu'elle parvint au pont de pierres blanches qui enjambait le lac jusqu'au majestueux édifice. Le bâtiment, tout de solide pierres grises ouvragées et au toit de tuiles vert foncé, s'étendait de toute la longueur des hautes falaises coiffées d'herbe sur lesquelles il était perché. Deux puissantes cascades s'écoulaient à flanc de rochers et venaient alimenter le lac autour de la falaise, qui trouvaient probablement leur source au coeur de l'amas rocheux. Un immense escalier de pierres blanches s'élevait jusqu'à la porte de l'abbaye, tout en haut des falaises, que Daisy gravit à moitié le nez en l'air, impressionnée par la vue magnifique qui s'étendait devant elle. Bien sûr, après toutes les marches qu'elle avait gravies dans un sens puis dans l'autre à l'Observatoire, cette ascension n'était pour elle qu'une balade de santé.

Deux flambeaux étaient allumés de part et d'autre de la porte, en haut de l'escalier. En pénétrant dans le bâtiment, Daisy trouva les lieux très fréquentés, conformément à ce que Stella prétendait, mais moins que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Il n'y avait pas que des religieux confirmés et des citadins à l'intérieur. Elle vit également se presser dans l'entrée des jeunes garçons et des jeunes filles tous vêtus de la même façon : longue toge vert clair, drapé vert foncé et étole orange autour du cou pour les hommes, robe cache-cœur orange aux manches roses et étole rose portée nouée à la taille pour les femmes. La jeune Gardienne fut d'abord interloquée, mais, en voyant ces jeunes gens vêtus comme d'un uniforme, elle déduisit que l'abbaye devait également être un centre de formation de prêtres et de prêtresses, et qu'ils devaient être des aspirants.

 _C'est la première fois que je vois autant de religieux assemblés au même endroit. Les Gardiens et Gardiennes qui ont été en poste ici ont dû crouler sous la bienveillessence._

 _Voyons voir... le Gardien de l'Abbaye des Vocations est Butio et il a Lynn pour apprentie._

Elle fendit la foule clairsemée avec aisance, dans l'immense pièce tout en longueur dallée de blanc et de vert. Comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, elle s'avança à travers les colonnes antiques, sur un élégant tapis de cérémonie bleu nuit rebrodé d'or, vers le fond du bâtiment. Elle parvient à un élargissement de la salle où le sol n'était plus dallé mais bel et bien construit des mêmes pierres que l'escalier, bordé de part et d'autre des scintillantes eaux cristallines de la rivière et de mousse fraiche. Elle ne put poursuivre plus avant son exploration car quatre hommes lui bloquaient le chemin. Trois étaient de dos et, même dans cette position, Daisy pouvait sentir l'agacement qui parcourait leurs membres. Le quatrième, qui lui faisait face mais ne l'avait pas encore aperçue, paraissait fort ennuyé et tentait visiblement d'apaiser, sans succès, ses trois interlocuteurs.

"Ohé, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? Y'en a qui viennent du bout du monde pour changer de vocation ! s'indignait le premier, probablement un marin.

-Il a fallu que je dépense mes maigres économies pour venir ici ! Et voilà qu'y'a plus moyen de changer de métier ! s'emporta le deuxième, au fort accent de la campagne.

-J'ai eu tout le mal du monde à déplacer mon vieux corps jusqu'ici pour réaliser mon rêve de devenir femme de chambre..., se plaignit le troisième, un vieil homme. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas mon petit tablier à volants et mon plumeau entre les mains !"

L'homme contre lequel ils pestaient, visiblement un religieux, se confondait en excuses :

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser. Le père Blaise est absent pour le moment. Veuillez patienter encore quelques..."

Il fut interrompu brutalement par le premier homme :

"Ben voyons ! Ça fait combien de fois que tu nous le dis ? Si on écoute tes salades, on sera encore sur place l'année prochaine !

-Je suis terriblement désolé, répéta le religieux en désespoir de cause. Je vous supplie de bien vouloir patienter encore quelques temps."

Et, sans doute pour éviter de se retrouver de nouveau entrainé dans un cercle de protestations sans fin, il tourna les talons et se dépêcha vers le fond de la pièce. Ses trois interlocuteurs ne le suivirent pas et se mirent à ronger leur frein en marmonnant.

 _Cet homme semble être en charge de l'Abbaye en attendant le retour du... Père Blaise ? Je devrais aller lui demander ce qui ne va pas._

Daisy passa près des trois hommes sans leur accorder un coup d'oeil et suivit les pas du religieux au fin fond de la pièce. L'éblouissante lumière qui se déversait dans cette portion de salle faisait scintiller la superbe statue de Gardien qui se trouvait au fond, plus grande et plus belle que toutes celles que Daisy avait jamais vu. La sculpture était visiblement du grand art et devait être grattée de la mousse et des saletés au moins plusieurs fois par jours. Un petit bassin d'eau bénite se trouvait à ses pieds, miroitant de mille nuances au soleil. La végétation luxuriante qui serpentait jusque dans la pièce, s'enroulant autour des colonnes et débordant sur le carrelage blanc et bleu roi, conférait une aura apaisante et tranquille à la salle. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était certes pas dans cet état d'esprit que se trouvait le religieux que Daisy avait suivi. En effet, il se tordait les mains et ne cessait de parler dans sa barbe, adressant probablement quelques supplications au fameux Père Blaise. La jeune Gardienne s'approcha de lui et l'interpela :

"Excusez-moi ?"

L'homme sursauta, redoutant sans doute de se trouver de nouveau confronté aux mêmes plaignants que ceux à qui il avait échappé, mais il se détendit en apercevant son interlocutrice.

"Bienvenue à l'Abbaye des Vocations, la salua-t-il avec cordialité. Vous êtes là pour changer de vocation ?

-Heu, non...

-Ah, bon..."

Il paraissait à la fois soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui apprendre que le Père Blaise était absent et perplexe que quelqu'un puisse venir à l'abbaye pour une autre raison.

"Si vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, puis-je vous demander l'objet de votre visite à l'abbaye ?, reprit-il."

Daisy eut une seconde d'hésitation, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait lui dire la vérité, aussi absurde soit-elle. Mais c'était un bon moyen de faire avancer sa quête des fyggs plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et elle n'allait certes pas s'en plaindre.

"Il se trouve que je suis à la recherche d'un fruit de lumière, avoua-t-elle, curieuse de voir sa réaction.

-Un fruit de lumière ? répéta-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Maintenant que vous en parlez, quelqu'un qui venait changer de vocation a donné un fruit de ce genre au Père Blaise.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée que ce soit aussi facile que ça.

-Tout à fait, confirma le religieux. Je crois que cette personne est encore à l'abbaye. Demandez autour de vous. Vous en saurez peut-être plus.

-Heu... d'accord. Je vous remercie pour ces précieuses informations."

Daisy fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et se retrouva un peu confuse.

 _Demander autour de moi... c'est bien beau, tout ça, mais je ne sais même pas de quoi a l'air la personne qui aurait trouvé une fygg... bon, oublions déjà les trois hommes qui parlaient au religieux tantôt, ainsi que le personnel de l'abbaye et les aspirants à la prêtrise. Je me demande combien de voyageurs se trouvent toujours ici même après avoir obtenu satisfaction._

La jeune Gardienne se mit en quête d'une salle de rassemblement, où tous les arrivants pourraient être susceptibles de se voir offrir, par exemple, le gîte et le couvert. Elle revint lentement vers l'entrée et emprunta le couloir de gauche, mais d'après l'odeur des plantes médicinales qui s'en dégageait et le nombre de prêtres et prêtresses qui s'y rendaient, chargés de linge propre et de bassines d'eau, ce devait être une infirmerie. Elle rebroussa donc chemin et traversa celui de droite. Un escalier la mena au sous-sol de l'abbaye, magnifiquement aménagé, comme le reste du bâtiment. Les lieux, dallés de brun, étaient éclairés par de puissants flambeaux _._ Comme la pièce avait été construite dans le bassin même de la source qui jaillissait des falaises, les larges couloirs flottaient sur les eaux cristallines et brillantes, qui projetaient de ravissants motifs mouvants sur les murs et le plafond. Au bout du corridor, elle rencontra une large porte peinte en bleu et or, à côté de la mention "Auberge". L'abbaye était donc bien pourvue de lits pour accueillir les nombreux voyageurs qui s'y présentaient chaque jour.

 _Puisqu'il y a une auberge, il doit probablement aussi y avoir une salle de restauration..._

Daisy revint sur ses pas et tourna à gauche à l'escalier qu'elle avait descendu à l'instant. A mesure qu'elle avançait, une puissante odeur de nourriture et l'écho prononcé de nombreuses voix s'entrelaçant et se mêlant toutes les unes aux autres lui parvinrent. Des colonnes savamment placées créaient comme un mur de fortune, et l'espace qui se trouvait entre les deux points où elles devaient se rejoindre avait la taille d'un encadrement de porte. Par-delà cet espace, le sol était recouvert de dalles orangées formant un motif de rosaces, comme celles des églises. Des tables et des chaises s'étendaient à perte de vue, toutes occupées (de ce que Daisy pouvait en voir) par une foule bigarrée, colorée et surtout très bruyante, donc la densité contribuait à rendre la salle presque suffocante -en plus de la chaleur qui se dégageait des cuisines, probablement situées derrière le bar que la jeune Gardienne apercevait au loin, après un grand renfoncement. Alors que ses yeux parcouraient la foule, glissant sans s'attarder sur la silhouette, la coiffure ou les vêtements multicolores des convives attablés, ils aperçurent soudain quelque chose qui manqua arrêter son coeur de stupeur incrédule. Elle aurait pu ne pas prendre garde aux cheveux bruns et aux épaules plutôt larges, ma foi communes, du garçon, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu rater ces cheveux rose délicat. C'était Cal. Cal et Bram qui se tenaient nonchalamment sur des chaises, dos à elle, en train de boire un verre.


	4. Chapter 3

_Une après-midi de juin, j'étais en stage loin de chez moi depuis trois semaines, quand je me suis dit "Hé, et si je rejouais un peu à Dragon Quest IX ? :D". En réalité, j'avais déjà éprouvé l'envie depuis quelques temps de m'y remettre, grâce à deux facteurs d'importance : 1) Il faisait beau, et moi le ciel bleu ça me rappelle la montagne d'heures incroyables que j'ai passée à jouer à ce jeu, lorsqu'il était encore l'amour de ma vie. 2) Mon intégration dans un groupe de fanfiqueurs depuis octobre, qui a si bien entretenu ma motivation à écrire que je n'ai pris aucune pause en six mois ! Et, bien sûr, les soirées drabbles organisées par le groupe, qui m'ont fait écrire quelques petits textes sur DQIX, et je me suis souvenue que je l'aimais terriblement à l'époque._

 _Et donc, je me suis retrouvée à écrire un bout de ce chapitre. Dire que ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si ma mère ne m'avait pas montré le film_ _Robin des Bois : prince des voleurs_ , _lorsque j'avais onze ans ! (si si, c'est long à expliquer mais je vous jure qu'il y a un lien xD)._

 _Donc, chapitre numéro 30. Peut-être cette fic retombera-t-elle dans les méandres de l'oubli pendant des années, mais j'ai pondu un chapitre sur un coup de tête, alors je vous le mets._

 _Merci de tout coeur pour vos reviews plus qu'enthousiastes lorsque cette fic était publiée quotidiennement ! C'est vous qui m'avez poussée à la continuer pendant tout ce temps ! Alors merci !_

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à ménager une place pour elle entre eux deux en partageant chacun un bout de leur siège. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais Daisy s'en contenterait. En revanche, elle n'appréciait pas trop la fumée piquante et épaisse et le brouhaha omniprésent. Bram et Calipso devaient crier pour qu'elle parvienne à les entendre.

"Cal avait envie de revoir sa famille, lui expliqua son camarade célestellien en forçant sa voix. Nous voulions nous rendre directement à Rivesall depuis la côte d'Ablithia -Daisy lui jeta un regard en biais à cette partie-là de l'histoire; elle n'avait évidemment pas oublié que son ami était l'apprenti Gardien du port de pêche qu'était Rivesall. Malheureusement, personne ne prend le risque d'entamer une si longue traversée depuis la recrudescence des attaques de monstres."

Daisy hocha la tête. Oui, ça semblait logique. Les gens osaient de moins en moins se risquer hors des villes, alors prendre la mer...

"Il y a un petit village portuaire à l'autre bout de l'île, lui cria Calipso dans l'autre oreille. Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions prendre le bateau depuis là-bas pour rejoindre Rivesall."

Daisy acquiesça de nouveau. Elle était profondément heureuse de les retrouver tous les deux, ses amis à qui elle était tellement attachée -même à Calipso; elle ne l'avait pas assez réalisé sans doute, mais elle aimait sincèrement la jeune voleuse-, mais elle en voulait toujours à Bram de l'avoir laissée en plan de la sorte.

"Et toi, comment as-tu atterri ici ? lui demanda son ami avec une vive curiosité. Il y a... un problème ?"

Les deux Célestelliens se regardèrent un instant. Un éclair d'entendement passa entre les yeux verts et les yeux marrons; Bram sembla comprendre sans aucun doute que, si son amie était revenue, ce n'était pas pour faire du tourisme -même s'il était certain qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

"Nous avons... perdu des reliques très importantes dans le tremblement de terre d'il y a quelques mois, expliqua prudemment la jeune Gardienne pour rendre cette histoire crédible auprès de Calipso. Elles ont été éparpillées aux quatre coins du Protectorat. Notre chef m'envoie les chercher.

-Et il y en a une ici ? Tu en es certaine ? s'enquit Calipso.

-Oui, on vient de me le confirmer. Un fruit de lumière a été remis au Père Blaise il y a peu; il faut désormais que je le retrouve."

À cette mention de "fruit de lumière", Bram s'étrangla avec sa soupe de petits pois et faillit la recracher par le nez. Calipso lui tapota le dos avec compassion pour qu'il s'en remette, et elle manqua le regard qu'il adressa à sa camarade célestellienne.

 _Il sait. Il a compris ce que je recherche. Notre peuple l'intéresse toujours, finalement..._

Évidemment, elle savait que sa pensée était principalement motivée par sa vexation de le voir renoncer si facilement à rentrer chez eux pour les beaux yeux d'une mortelle.

Discrètement, Daisy hocha la tête pour lui signifier que, oui, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Les sept fruits sacrés de l'Observatoire avaient disparu.

"Un fruit de lumière ? répéta la jeune voleuse avec innocence. Quelle curieuse relique.

-Oui, en effet... Ce sont des fruits très spéciaux qui ne poussent guère... qu'une fois dans une vie, répondit la jeune Gardienne en restant évasive."

Calipso hocha la tête et se mit à touiller sa soupe.

"Un fruit de lumière ? releva quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la table, s'incrustant dans la conversation. J'en ai justement vu un. Je l'ai donné au Père Blaise.

-Plaît-il ? s'écria Daisy en bondissant presque de son siège. Vous l'avez trouvé ? Et donné ? Au Père ?!

-Heu, eh bien, oui, répondit l'homme, qui portait une tenue d'artiste martial, un peu surpris par son éclat. Je l'ai trouvé en chemin. J'avais entendu dire que le Père adorait les fruits. Je me suis dit que ça serait toujours un plus."

Les épaules de Daisy frémirent et elle se renfonça lentement dans le banc.

 _Une fygg sacrée ! Il a donné une fygg sacrée au Père sous prétexte que celui-ci aimait manger des fruits ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire coing, bon sang ! C'est quand même un fruit de lumière !_

Bram, qui comprenait l'indignation muette de son amie, lui tapota le dos pour la consoler.

"Et... savez-vous ce que le Père en a fait ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement l'homme. Je l'ai vu discuter avec la serveuse de la taverne après ça, mais c'est tout."

Bram hocha la tête et se tourna vers Daisy. Elle avait déjà entrepris de se glisser hors du banc afin de retrouver cette serveuse le plus vite possible. Ça serait une tragédie si le Père avait décidé de manger le fruit, s'il n'avait pas réussi à percevoir son essence divine malgré sa communion avec les forces sacrées ! Il était le grand Patriarche de l'Église du Tout-Puissant, mais il y avait souvent des choses qui échappaient aux mortels, même les plus pieux.

Sans se préoccuper de savoir ce que ses deux compagnons faisaient, la jeune Gardienne joua des coudes pour avancer au milieu des tables bondées et serrées les unes aux autres. À travers la fumée des marmites qui lui bouchait parfois la vue, elle finit par apercevoir une jeune femme, vêtue d'un tablier et portant une coiffe de domestique sur la tête, qui était en train de s'éponger le front près du bar, visiblement exténuée. Elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

"Un fruit de lumière ? répéta la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui posa la question. Eh bien, oui ! Le Père en avait un lorsqu'il est venu déjeuner l'autre jour. Vous savez qu'il adore les fruits.

-En effet, on m'en a parlé, répondit la jeune Gardienne en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour elle.

-Il aime donc manger un fruit en dessert, reprit la serveuse. Je lui en ai donc pelé un et apporté après qu'il a terminé son plat de résistance. "

Un long frisson d'appréhension parcourut le dos de la jeune Gardienne.

 _Par le Tout-Puissant, faites qu'il n'ait pas mangé ce fruit ! Ce serait une véritable catastrophe ! Perdre une fygg dès le début de cette aventure... Notre peuple ne s'en remettrait jamais !_

"Et ce fruit... l'a-t-il mangé ? demanda-t-elle en sachant très bien ce que cette question, et son ton désespéré, avaient de bizarre.

-Eh bien, je suppose ? répondit la jeune femme, interloquée. J'ai poursuivi mon service à ce moment-là... Mais puisqu'il s'agissait de son dessert, j'imagine qu'il..."

Daisy ne l'écoutait déjà plus et avait filé vers la sortie de la taverne.

 _Je n'y crois pas ! Une fygg sacrée, dévorée par un mortel ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

"Hé, Daisy ! l'interpela une voix bien connue depuis les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de l'Abbaye. Par ici !"

La jeune Gardienne repéra Bram et Calipso et s'empressa de les rejoindre.

"Daisy, je crois que nous avons retrouvé la piste du Père Blaise, lui apprit son camarade célestellien sans lui laisser le temps de parler. D'après quelques uns des religieux de l'Abbaye, il est sorti comme une flèche juste après son déjeuner d'il y a quelques jours. Parait-il qu'il était comme rempli d'une énergie divine !

-Il a consommé la fygg, c'est certain ! se lamenta Daisy en essayant déjà de trouver comment régler cet horrible problème. Venez, nous devons apprendre où il s'est rendu !

-Nom d'une météorite ! Mon Gros cheminot n'est pas là non plus, soupira Stella en apparaissant soudain à côté de son amie. Où a-t-il bien pu passer ?"

Elle se tourna vers la jeune Gardienne et ajouta :

"On dirait bien qu'un des fruits que tu recherches était ici il n'y a pas longtemps... et ce Père Blaise a bien pu en faire son quatre heures."

Daisy ne pouvait pas répondre à cause de Calipso, mais elle cligna des yeux d'un air entendu et un peu impatient. Bien sûr, elle le savait bien ! C'était pour ça que ce n'était pas le moment de traîner !

"Tu devrais retrouver cet homme qui avait l'air si important et lui demander s'il sait quelque chose, suggéra la fée. Il t'aidera peut-être à retrouver cet abbé !"

La Célestellienne hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se tourna vers ses amis :

"Allons voir celui qui s'occupe de l'Abbaye en l'absence du Père. Il pourra peut-être nous aider."

/

L'intendant de l'Abbaye des Vocations, déjà bien sous pression à cause des nombreux visiteurs qui criaient leur mécontentement de ne pouvoir rencontrer le Père Blaise, fut complètement affolé d'apprendre que le Patriarche était parti se perdre dans la nature après avoir consommé un fruit aux propriétés mystérieuses. Mais, surtout, ce fut de le savoir seul et sans aucune escorte qui le paniqua complètement.

"La Tour des Vocations ! s'écria-t-il en comprenant aussitôt où il avait pu se rendre.

-La Tour des Vocations ? répéta Daisy, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude que tout le monde s'extasie sur des lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Selon la légende, c'est là qu'avait lieu le rite de changement de vocations, mais elle est envahie de monstres aujourd'hui, leur expliqua le religieux. En temps normal, le Père n'aurait jamais osé se rendre dans un endroit si dangereux, mais...

-... mais le fruit de lumière lui a probablement donné une force hors du commun, compléta Calipso, qui essayait de comprendre l'histoire."

L'intendant acquiesça.

"Oui. Si vous dites que ce fruit lui a conféré des pouvoirs magiques, il a peut-être été poussé par la curiosité. S'il vous plaît ! Pourriez-vous aller à la Tour et ramener le Père Blaise ? s'écria-t-il, très affecté par cette disparition. Nous, membres du clergé, ne sommes généralement capables ni d'affronter des monstres, ni enclins à le faire, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Aidez-nous. Je vous en prie !

-Bien évidemment ! répondit Daisy qui n'attendait que ça depuis le début.

-Oh, merci ! Mais vous aurez sûrement besoin d'aide pour vous rendre à la Tour. Attendez-moi ici. Je vais vous chercher l'un de nos jeunes prêtres. Il saura vous guider."

Ni une, ni deux, le religieux s'éloigna rapidement vers les ailes latérales de l'Abbaye, où se trouvait le centre de formation pour prêtres et prêtresses.

Daisy attendit son retour en piétinant d'impatience. Elle savait pourtant bien que ça ne servait à rien, car la fygg se trouvait sûrement déjà dans l'estomac du Père Blaise... Elle n'avait même aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé ! Mais, malgré ça, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se mettre en route tout de suite.

"Eh bien, il semblerait que l'aventure reprenne déjà, lança Calipso pour briser le silence.

-Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. Tu voulais revoir ta famille, se souvint Daisy, qui n'avait pas tellement la tête à ça. Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous entrainer dans cette quête contre votre gré à tous les deux. Si vous voulez vous mettre en route vers ce port tout de suite...

-Non, non, balaya la jeune voleuse avec une pointe d'impatience. Nous sommes une équipe. Même si tu ne nous as pas attendus pour repartir, à Ablithia. Les miens peuvent attendre. Je me suis lancée dans l'aventure, c'est bien pour quelque chose..."

Au reproche, Daisy lui retourna un sourire absent. Elle n'avait pas tellement la tête aux querelles et aux justifications. Il fallait dire que sa quête des fyggs commençait bien mal...

Bram, contrairement à son habitude, ne dit rien. Il paraissait mal à l'aise pour le reproche que son amie avait fait à sa camarde célestellienne, mais également pour autre chose... une chose que Daisy ignorait. L'atmosphère était un peu électrique mais, heureusement, l'intendant de l'Abbaye revint rapidement pour dissiper un peu le malaise.

"Voici Loris, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. C'est l'un de nos meilleurs apprentis. Il vous accompagnera jusqu'à la Tour des Vocations."

Intriguée malgré la situation catastrophique, Daisy observa le nouveau venu. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil et très serviable. Ses yeux étaient bruns-verts sous ses cheveux châtain clair, et revêtaient autant plus d'éclat qu'ils étaient mis en valeur par son uniforme de prêtre : une longue toge vert clair serré à la taille, que complétaient des drapés vert foncé et une longue étole orange brodée de l'emblème de l'Église du Tout-Puissant. Aux pieds, des sandales, et dans son dos, une lance en fer toute simple.

"Salut, dit le jeune prêtre avec un grand sourire en tendant sa main à Daisy. Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Alors, il paraît que je dois vous guider jusqu'à la Tour des Vocations ?

-Heu... oui ? acquiesça la jeune Célestellienne, intriguée par ses yeux pétillants de malice. Enchantée. Je, heu, m'appelle Daisy.

-Bram, se présenta le Célestellien avant de glisser à l'oreille de sa camarade célestellienne : Je le connais.

-Comment ? s'étonna Daisy tandis que le nouveau venu se détournait d'eux pour se présenter à Calipso.

-Il vient de Rivesall.

-Ah bon ?"

Bram acquiesça et se recula de quelques pas en gardant les yeux fixés sur le jeune prêtre. Ce comportement étonna Daisy mais elle n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus.

"Avant votre départ, laissez-moi vous indiquer comment pénétrer dans la Tour, reprit l'intendant de l'Abbaye. Placez-vous devant l'entrée et saluez. Un seul salut suffira. Je vais vous montrer comment faire..."

Il leur mima le geste, qui somme toute ressemblait assez à celui que les deux jeunes Célestelliens utilisaient pour saluer leur mentor.

"Que le Tout-Puissant veille sur vous et vous guide jusqu'au Père Blaise ! conclut le religieux en se redressant."

Les quatre jeunes gens acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie de l'Abbaye.

/

Cette partie-ci de l'Île Neuvie se composait essentiellement de plaines verdoyantes et de forêts. Ils ne prirent cependant pas le temps de les explorer, concentrés, les uns comme les autres, sur leur objectif : parvenir à la Tour le plus rapidement possible. Une partie de Daisy mourrait pourtant d'envie de s'aventurer dans les bois et jusqu'au bord des falaises qui surplombaient l'océan, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. Et puis quelque chose la gênait dans cette équipée : c'était l'air songeur de Bram, et les regards de reproche de Calipso. Seul Loris le prêtre paraissait à son aise, même s'il jetait de temps à autre des petits coups d'oeil perplexes à ses compagnons, sans doute conscient de toutes ces choses étranges qui planaient entre eux.

L'équipe dut se débarrasser d'un cyclown qui les avait pris en chasse et d'un duo de monte-gluants, mais ils parvinrent assez rapidement à destination.

En arrivant devant la Tour, Daisy ne put s'empêcher de renverser la tête en arrière pour essayer d'en apercevoir le sommet, impressionnée. La construction était tout simplement magnifique. Mangée par le lierre, la mousse et l'humidité, mais magnifique. C'était une Tour immense de pierre crème, bâtie sur le modèle d'un étroit château fort : quatre tourelles aux toits pointus et recouverts de tuiles bleues formaient les angles, et le corps de la Tour s'élevait entre elles, percée d'immenses fenêtres qui devaient laisser entrer des flots continus de soleil.

"Quelle merveille ! s'exclama la jeune Gardienne, impressionnée.

-N'est-ce pas ? acquiesça Loris en souriant. Cette Tour attirait autrefois les voyageurs du monde entier, qui pouvaient l'apercevoir même depuis la mer !

-Pourquoi a-t-elle été abandonnée ? s'enquit Calipso avec curiosité, elle aussi le nez en l'air pour admirer le sommet.

-Ça devenait trop dangereux de s'éloigner de la protection de l'Abbaye pour les changements de vocation, expliqua le prêtre. Alors, la Tour a été fermée. Et puis, c'était plus pratique pour le Père de procéder aux changements de vocation à l'Abbaye plutôt que de devoir se rendre à un autre endroits à chaque fois."

Les trois voyageurs hochèrent la tête. Loris s'approcha de la lourde porte de chêne, contre laquelle poussaient de grands bouquets de fleurs rose, et s'inclina comme son supérieur le lui avait montré. L'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant, ses gongs sans doute rouillés et fatigués. L'un après l'autre, les quatre jeunes gens pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux avec un claquement sec.

Daisy sursauta et tourna son regard vers l'entrée. Grâce aux immenses fenêtres, ils voyaient dans la Tour comme en extérieur, mais les lieux, abandonnés, avaient quand même quelque chose d'inquiétant. Et de terriblement excitant, fut-elle forcée d'admettre lorsqu'un frémissement d'impatience la parcourut à l'idée d'explorer la Tour. Oui, elle était vraiment incorrigible. Mais c'était comme ça, elle adorait partir à l'aventure dans de nouveaux endroits.

"Allons-y, murmura Loris pour ne pas attirer l'attention des monstres qui rôdaient dans les parages. Les escaliers se trouvent de ce côté."

Le petit groupe se mit en marche dans les couloirs de pierres brunes et crème. Ils furent bientôt obligés de constater que la Tour était vraiment labyrinthique : parfois, les marches débouchaient sur une partie de l'étage où ne se trouvait pas d'autre escalier, et ils étaient obligés de rebrousser chemin. D'autres fois, il fallait le traverser tout entier pour enfin parvenir au palier suivant.

Au troisième et au cinquième étage, ils découvrirent de larges bassins encore remplis d'eau qui occupaient la quasi totalité de l'espace. _Sûrement des bassins d'eau bénite_ , supposa Daisy en passant à côté.

Malgré les morts-vivants, les champimages et autres fées lées, ils parvinrent presque intacts au sommet de la Tour.

De là-haut, ils pouvaient presque apercevoir l'entièreté de l'île, si ce n'était l'extrême pointe sud. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, ils passèrent quelques secondes à admirer la vue, impressionnés, leurs cheveux et leurs vêtement balayés par les puissantes bourrasques de vent.

"Nous devrions y aller, suggéra Calipso la première, tandis que les deux Célestelliens, fascinés par la vue qui leur rappelait tellement les jours passés à fendre les cieux, ne bougeaient pas. Il y a une porte, juste là..."

En effet, un grand rectangle iridescent s'était matérialisé, comme de nulle part, au-dessus du vide, derrière le rempart nord de la Tour. Des marches de lumière, séparées les unes des autres par un espace vide assez terrifiant, permettaient d'y accéder. Daisy se tourna vers ses compagnons. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils allaient trouver ici, et à vrai dire elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé la possibilité de devoir se battre contre... une quelconque créature en venant ici. Mais ces marches et cette porte de lumière avaient vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Une énergie bien trop puissante s'en dégageait.

"Allons-y, lança-t-elle, et ils s'avancèrent prudemment sur les degrés suspendus au-dessus du vide."

Plusieurs fois, les violentes bourrasques de vent faillirent les faire basculer dans le vide, et Calipso, qui ne devait pas être très à l'aise au-dessus du vide, poussa un couinement affolé et s'accrocha à la manche de Bram. Loris, de son côté, s'efforçait de garder une démarche assurée mais il était si pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil. Il n'y avait que Daisy et Bram qui ressentaient pas le vertige. De leur part, ça aurait été assez paradoxal...

La porte déboucha sur une salle en forme d'octogone, qui sortait, elle aussi, de nulle part. Le sol, orangé, et frappé de curieuses runes de lumière, semblait briller et bourdonner d'une puissance étrange. Autour d'eux, tout était d'une couleur rose incompréhensible, parcouru d'éclats de lumière qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Et, au centre de la salle, se tenait le Père Blaise.

Daisy ne l'avait jamais vu, mais ce n'était pas difficile de reconnaître le Patriarche de l'Église du Tout-Puissant, avec sa longue cape violette brodée d'or et sa coiffe de sage blanche, violette et dorée. De longs cheveux blancs coulaient dans son dos. En s'approchant de lui, Daisy l'entendit psalmodier :

"Pouvoir suprême qui inspire toutes les vocations... Ô force mystérieuse qui fait souffler les vents du changement... Viens ! Investis-moi à pré... Hein ?!"

S'apercevant de la présence des quatre jeunes gens derrière lui, le Père se retourna vivement, ses yeux noirs remplis d'animosité.

"Qui ose interrompre cette cérémonie sacrée ? gronda-t-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils blancs. Si votre dessein est de mettre un terme à ce rite, vos efforts seront vains.

-Mon Père, tenta Loris, le seul à ne pas être complètement abasourdi par cette attitude, ces gens sont venus vous chercher pour...

-Personne ne peut s'opposer à la volonté des cieux ! le coupa le Père Blaise sans l'écouter."

Il se désintéressa d'eux et se tourna de nouveau vers l'immense ciel rose et lumineux qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

"Le pouvoir est en moi, déclara-t-il en levant les bras, un énorme livre sacré à la main. Le pouvoir de guidance extrême. Le pouvoir de mener mon troupeau sur le chemin de la lumière.

-Monsieur, tenta de l'interrompre Daisy en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Et maintenant, moi, père Blaise de l'Abbaye des Vocations, je t'implore de m'accorder encore plus de pouvoir ! cria le religieux, presque en extase. Investis-moi ! Bénis-moi ! Accorde-moi le don de la guidance suprême !

-Mon Père !"

Daisy essaya de courir vers lui, mais une lumière éblouissante flasha dans le ciel rose. Puis, des tourbillons d'énergie noire jaillirent brusquement du sol autour du Père Blaise, s'élevant de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite, le dissimulant totalement à la vue des quatre amis tandis que sa voix continuait de résonner :

"Oui... OUI ! Le pouvoir m'investit... Qu'il me transforme !"

Des éclairs de magie noire commencèrent à frapper le sol autour du Père, et Bram se précipita pour écarter Daisy des tourbillons de ténèbres.

"Attention !"

Les deux Célestelliens échangèrent un regard, paniqués. C'était la même énergie noire que celle qui avait frappé leur maison. Celle qui avait tout détruit... et elle provenait de la fygg ?

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? balbutia soudain le Père tandis que les tourbillons d'énergie commençaient à se dissiper. Que suis-je devenu ?"

Un mouvement se dessina au milieu des vagues de ténèbres. Lentement, ce qu'était devenu le Patriarche se retourna.

"Cette forme hideuse... Je suis... devenu un monstre ?"

Visiblement perdu, il bégaya :

"Ces... ténèbres... Ce... sombre pouvoir... Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais...

-Mon Père ? osa Daisy en s'avançant de nouveau vers les tourbillons."

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, car tout à coup, l'énergie noire explosa, projetant presque la jeune Célestellienne en arrière. Il fallut que Bram la rattrape pour l'aider à rester sur ses pieds. Derrière eux, Calipso et Loris furent pratiquement balayés par le souffle de l'explosion.

"Mais... oui. Je comprends, reprit l'hideuse créature qui avait remplacé le Père. C'est par la peur et la tyrannie que je contraindrai mes brebis à suivre le chemin vertueux."

Estomaqués, les quatre jeunes gens le regardèrent se retourner, métamorphosé en une horrible créature bipède, bleu sombre, avec le torse, l'intérieur des jambes et des avant-bras de couleur rouge, rehaussé de vert. Un peu comme un reptile... Une longue queue terminée par un énorme aiguillon de scorpion, et des lames acérées qui transperçaient chacune de ses mains, complétaient l'horrible spectacle. Par contre, la bête, cornue, possédait toujours la barbe, et la coiffe de Patriarche du Père Blaise sur la tête...

"Je ne suis plus le père Blaise ! cria la créature. Dorénavant, je me ferai appeler Blaisephème et tous apprendront à m'obéir... ou à subir ma colère."

Il baissa ses petits yeux rouges et cruels sur Daisy, qui se redressait péniblement, prête à en découdre.

"Mmm... Eh bien, eh bien... Tu tombes à pic. Je cherchais justement un sujet sur lequel tester l'étendue de mon nouveau pouvoir, ricana-t-il. M'autorises-tu à te guider sur le chemin vertueux... ou préfères-tu subir les conséquences de la désobéissance ?"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se jeta sur elle. Et, avant de voir arriver l'impact, Daisy ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était la fygg sacrée qui avait engrangé un tel monstre. La fygg... le fruit qu'ils vénéraient depuis la nuit des temps, comment pouvait-il donner naissance à quelque chose... d'aussi atroce ?


End file.
